A Delve Into the USS Enterprise
by Sarim01
Summary: When Lieutenant Serena Moss gets assigned to the USS Enterprise straight out of Starfleet Academy she very quickly finds that she is about to embark on the most life changing assignment she will ever get. SpockxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A Delve Into the USS Enterprise

**Rating**: M-_for later chapters_

**Characters**: SpockxOC

**Summary/Warning**: _**When Lieutenant Serena Moss gets assigned to the USS Enterprise straight out of Starfleet Academy she very quickly finds that she is about to embark on the most life changing assignment she will ever get. SpockxOC**_I started this fan fiction on a whim and posted it at the request of a friend. After re-watching the series again and reading a few other fan fictions it got my writing juices flowing. This is my first fan fiction (at least first that I'm letting others read) and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

The day had finally come and Lieutenant Serena Moss stood in the busy hanger bay looking out the giant window at the ship that would be her home for the next five years. The USS Enterprise was a magnificent starship. If she remembered her cursory research on the starship it was only 15 years old and there wasn't a scar anywhere on her hull. Serena was in awe to say the least.

Serena had been studying for a job like this for over 10 years and to finally be out of Starfleet Academy and on her first assignment sent a thrill up her spine. And a five year mission at that! The long raven haired Lieutenant was about to start geeking out all over again when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Serena! Hey Serena over here!" Serena turned around to see her best friend Ensign Tiffany Smith wave her over to a group of ensigns and lieutenants that were lining up for a shuttle. Walking over to the Ensign Serena smiled as she looked over her friend. "The red really suits you, matches the color of your hair." Serena said as the red head smiled and twirled for her. "I know, I just had to choose tactical for the uniform although security would have been a hoot as well." Serena laughed at her but quickly stifled the laugh when a commanding officer got the groups attention to get them all to proceed into the shuttle.

Once she had passed her PADD to the officer and he cleared her for entrance she followed the line into the shuttle and strapped herself in as Tiffany grabbed the seat next to her. "I couldn't sleep last night because I was too excited about today, how about you?" Tiffany asked nearly jumping up and down in her seat. Serena look professional as she always did but her mind was jumping up and down with her friend. "Come visit me in sickbay once we get started and I can fix that raging insomnia." Serena said with a wink.

The shuttle shuddered to life and Serena looked from her friend and around the cabin. All of these new faces would be her crew mates for the next five years. She might even see them in sickbay, although no one would secretly hope for that considering the requirements for them to seek out attention of a medical officer such as herself. Some of these people she might even get close to. Studies had shown that missions lasting as long as the one she was about to embark on tended to create long lasting relationships and family like connections between crew mates (yes she did research the psychological effects of long term missions, so sue her).

It didn't take that long to reach the USS Enterprise, in what felt like a blink the same officer from the space port was now telling them protocol for exiting the shuttle. When they got out of the shuttle Serena said her goodbyes to Tiffany as she made her way through the ship to report in to her senior officer, Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy. Serene was assigned to the USS Enterprise as a medical officer but the main reason was for her to be McCoy's understudy. With her EMT-Emergency Medical Technician- training she would also be the medical technician on away teams for the most part unless a senior officer was deemed more necessary. Serena had a list of other areas of study as well and an exemplary record at Starfleet Academy which was why she landed this assignment instead of someone with more experience. But none of that mattered to Serena at this time, all her mind could think about was just what kind of person she would be dealing with for these next five years.

The door to Sickbay swished open and Serena stepped into the room and looked around. The place was spotless, the grey/white walls not showing any sign of ever being used. A man was going through the hypos next to one of the tables but he looked up when the doors opened. Serena recognized the Lieutenant Commander rank on his uniformed and straightened some as she introduced herself to who she knew had to be Dr. McCoy. "Lieutenant Junior Grade Serene Moss reporting in for duty." She recited as she held out her PADD to Dr. McCoy.

"Ah, so you are my new lieutenant, I am McCoy. If I remember my briefing correctly you are fresh out of the Academy. What were your areas of study?" McCoy asked as he took the PADD and read through her orders and profile. "I specialized in exobiology and EMT training sir." Serena stated as she clasped her hands behind her back. "Among other things it would seem lieutenant." McCoy mumbled as he read through her profile. Serena thought she might've even noted a bit of awe in his tone, that had to be poor hearing on her part.

"So," McCoy straightened and clasped his hands, PADD in all, behind his back in a mock of her stance. "I have one test for you. The away team was away on an undiscovered planet and just beamed back on board. There are known biological hazards on the planet what would you do?" Serena thought through the protocol before she answered. "I would follow protocol and have the away team report to sickbay for a full examination to determine if they came in contacted with hazardous materials." She stated simply. "The commander assures you that they did not." "With all due respect the commander could not possibly know if everything they interacted with on the planet is harmless. I would remind him of this and the protocol he would be violating by refusing the cursory scan." Serena interrupted but then caught herself and shut her mouth when she realized she had interrupted her commanding officer. "That a' girl. You hit it right on the nail. You joined us a couple of weeks late and I can already tell that certain commanders will do just about anything to get out of medical protocol. You have to be tricky to get them in this Sickbay." McCoy said giving her a smile that seemed to fill her with pride for passing the first test.

"Alright Lieutenant Moss, welcome aboard. I'm going to put you straight to work. I need one of those tricky commanders to get his butt over here and I think.." he looked her up and down. "You'll be just the ticket to get him in here for his initial scans. Can you please give this to Captain Kirk and tell him to report to Sickbay?" Serena took the PADD that he had picked up from a cabinet and looked at her superior officer slightly confused. "He has a hard time saying no to women and he hates his medical exams. If you team up with me I think I might just have a shot of actually seeing him in this sickbay." Realization dawned on her as did a smile. "Aye sir, I'll see what I can do." Serene said with a nod. McCoy's smile stayed on his face as he watched her walk out the room.

Serena hadn't thought she'd meet the Captain so soon but she kept her nerves down as her professionalism kicked in. Although there was only so far you can go with professionalism when your short skirt was required to get the patient into the sickbay for his medical exam. But never mind that, she had a job. She stepped into a turbo lift and called out her destination as she pulled her skirt down a little, to no avail. When the doors swished open there was a rush of noise as the busy deck swarmed in front of her.

"Permission to come on deck." Serena said, slightly proud that she didn't sound as hesitant as she felt. It was easy to tell who Captain Kirk was not only by his position in the Captain's chair but by his demeanor on the deck. He was all cocky arrogance but with an air of authority that couldn't be hidden. A tall Vulcan stood next to his chair and had seemed to be talking to the Captain when she spoke. The Vulcan caught her attention for a time before she pulled herself back to the Captain who granted her permission.

Smoothly walking over to him she handed him the PADD as she repeated McCoy's words. "Dr McCoy wishes to see you before departure." Kirk looked at the PADD and then at Serena. "You're new aren't you?" he asked and Serena didn't miss that he seemed to be trying to not look down but failed at missing her cleavage.

"Yes Captain, I am Lieutenant Junior Grade Serene Moss. I just reported in today sir." Kirk smiled at that.

"Thrown to the sharks on your first day, your commanding officer should be nicer to our medical officers. "

"McCoy seems to be very kind sir, besides I can handle myself."

Kirk suppressed a laugh and handed the PADD back to her. "Tell the good doctor that I'll report in once we're underway. We don't have time for a check-up before launch." "That is incorrect Captain. We have precisely 30 minutes before the ship will be fully operational with all crew and cargo ready for launch, more than enough time for a preliminary medical exam." It was the Vulcan who spoke this time. He had a blue uniform that she assumed was for the scientific department considering he was on deck but it was his rank that identified him for her. "Spock, when I need your input I'll ask for it." Kirk said under his breath to the Vulcan. "Forgive me sir, I thought to only state the false nature of your previous statement."

Serena didn't need more help from Spock, she could easily guess that she had to pounce on this opportunity before Kirk could squeeze his way out of this one. "Please Captain; it will only take a minute." Serena said trying to sound as sincere as possible while not sounding like a stupid flirt, which might've worked better considering he had taken a glance at the hem of her skirt at least once. "You need an exam too." Kirk mumbled to Spock practically defeated. "Very well sir, we can do it together. Helmsman you have the bridge. The Captain and I will be in Sickbay if you need us." Spock called out as he straightened to leave. Serena quickly moved ahead since Spock seemed to be waiting for her to lead and went to the turbo lift.

"So tell me more about yourself Lieutenant." Kirk said as they were all in the turbo lift. "Well sir, I have EMT training and specialize in exobiology-" "So you're the one who's going to save Bones from using the transporter." Kirk said with a laugh. When Serena looked confused Spock volunteered an answer, "The doctor is not fond of certain technology, specifically ones that rearrange molecules." Serene almost bit her bottom lip to keep herself from going "Oohh."

"If I remember correctly Lieutenant Moss you had an exemplary career in Starfleet Academy specifically in your medical field but you also had studies under botany, planetary geosciences, and theoretical research. Is that correct?" Serena had to keep her mouth from dropping open. How did First Officer Spock not only already know about her but know her personal record? That mind must be far superior as most research suggested.

"Yes sir, I had an interest in the science department. I doubled my study for a time." Serena finally responded when she gathered her wits about her again. "That is a most intriguing combination Lieutenant." "You just struck on Spock's area of study, have you seen our science department yet?" Kirk asked. "No sir, I have not had a chance to explore the ship yet." Serena answered honestly. She hadn't even seen her quarters yet. "Spock why don't you show her around then, you could even show her your precious lab." Kirk said looking over Serena to Spock. "Oh no, I couldn't take Mr. Spock from his duties." Serena quickly chimed in suddenly flustered. "It is now a problem; I could meet you when your shift is done for the day." Spock said his dark eyes fixing her in place.

Now Serena _had _to keep herself from jumping up and down like a child. She had wanted to see the USS Enterprise's science labs ever since she heard about her assignment. "I would greatly appreciate that Mr. Spock, thank you."

The doors opened and they filed out of the turbo lift and followed Serena's previous path to Sickbay. "Well look at that. My new girl's a miracle worker! Not only do I have Kirk but I have Spock as well." McCoy said as the group entered. "I think I'll have to keep this one." He teased as Serena walked over to him. "I assume you know how to do a preliminary scan for long term missions?" he said his voice a little lower so it was just for her.

"Of course Sir."

"Great then I'll leave the Captain in your capable hands. The green blood can be a little tricky." McCoy said louder so the other two were included in the conversation.

Serena walked with Kirk to one of the exam tables as she took out a tricorder and started the scans. "Looks like my lucks with me, can't complain about be scanned by a pretty lady such as yourself." Kirk said as he sat there. "Why thank you Captain, now if you can please just stay still for a bit." Serene said simply continuing her work instead of getting flustered by his compliments. The same stamina couldn't be said for the nurse that came in, the woman had gone all red as soon as the Captain said an off handed flirt. "So this is the man in charge…" she thought as she finished the scans.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Moss. I hope to be seeing you more often during our mission." Kirk said when he got up as the scan completed. "I sincerely hope your health does not constitute excess visitations." Serena answered simply which in turn prompted the Captain to laugh. Serena and Kirk joined McCoy and Spock as they too were finishing up. "Alright, preliminary scans are complete. I'll see you in two weeks for that physical you keep delaying Kirk." McCoy said pointing an accusatory finger at him. "I think I'm going to schedule a nice long expedition in two weeks." Kirk joked but McCoy didn't look pleased. "McCoy said you would be off in precisely 2 hours. Would that be a convenient time to tour the science department?" Spock asked her as he ignored the bickering of the other two men like it was normal. "Yes, of course. But if you are busy I can simply drop by myself." Serena said not wanting to over tax the first officer. "It is not a problem. I will come by here then." Spock concluded before turning to the Captain and proceeding to give Kirk and excuse to get away from the doctors accusations.

Serena was a little shell shocked, she wasn't quite sure how to take those two. The Captain seemed to be enthusiastic whereas the First Officer was stoic to say the least but portrayed a sense of intensity that sent chills down her spine. While she had seen Vulcans before she hadn't had a chance to interact with them too much, this first encounter was…interesting. The Captain was interesting as well. What was even stranger was his ability to make positive associations with everyone he talked to, even Spock seemed to like the Captain, at least that was what she seemed to gleam from the Vulcan's interactions with him. Even though he had been checking her out the Captain had been nice and courteous with her. Even she couldn't say she didn't like her new captain, which was a good thing was considering the assignment. So far things seemed to be going perfectly, she had a kind and funny commanding officer in McCoy, an energetic yet authoritative Captain, and a First officer that was going to show her around the science department personally. This assignment was going to be interesting to put it mildly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary/Warning**: So I have already been writing this for a few days so there's going to be a good amount of chapters posted up all at once. Enjoy the first part of this story.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

The hours had passed without much notice, Serena took inventory of supplies along with Dr McCoy during the two hours chatting along the way. She got to know Dr McCoy more. They talked about where they came from both of their academic studies as well as some personal likes and dislikes. She quickly learned that the doctor had many things he disliked and being in space had been one of them along with all the quirky technologies that came with it. She quickly learned that he preferred the 'old fashion' way but knew the advantages to modern day medicine. He was intriguing and she had already learned a few things from a few of his stories which only told her of how much more she would learn on this mission.

When Spock walked in both Serena and McCoy were sitting on the floor with a case of hypos by each of them both laughing at one of McCoy's odd adventures. When Spock cleared his throat to get their attention Serena almost jumped out of her skin. "Oh hey there Spock, here to take my lieutenant away?" McCoy asked not bothering to get off the floor. "Forgive me if I am interrupting is the lieutenant finished with her duty?" Spock asked casually. "Oh no….I havn't finished this case and there's more in the-" Serena started fumbling with the hypos beside her trying to speed up her work. McCoy put a hand over hers to get her to stop. "That's fine, you've done more than enough. Go on, get out of here. If you let me I'd work you all day and night. Go see the ship, she's a beauty even if she is a death trap." McCoy winked at her and took her box of hypos away from her.

Serena thanked McCoy and said goodbye as she got up and faced Spock. Spock merely nodded in McCoy's direction and proceeded to exit the Sickbay. As they entered a turbolift Spock finally spoke. "We have 14 science labs on the ship each designed for a specific area of study." "So I've heard. You have science labs that study specimens from organic life to botany as well as a lab just for undiscovered occurrences." Serena said looking ahead trying to remember what else she knew from her research. "Very good Miss Moss, we do indeed study many different species of organic life as well as plant life. Many of our labs are equipped with safety measures in case an experiment fails or become harmful. All have security access to the science department crew alone." Spock said as he stared at her.

Those dark eyes, she could drown in them if she didn't keep her head above water. She wasn't sure why the Vulcan had this effect on her but she was a bit nervous around him. "I had heard about the security access, I hadn't thought I'd be allowed to see the labs. I greatly appreciate the opportunity." Serena said truthfully. The turbolift doors opened and they both walked out and down the corridor. "I will admit that I have an ulterior motive to showing you the labs. Your professor from the Starfleet Academy had contacted me personally about you just before you arrived. He was the one who told me of your record with the science aspect of your education. He seems to believe that you should continue your studies on this mission. When I told him you would be unable to do so while working with the Doctor he told me to simply talk to you to get my answer." It was then that Spock stopped by a door and keyed in his code so that the door to the first science lab opened.

Serena couldn't help herself; her jaw dropped if only for a moment as she quickly entered the room and almost ran over to the table of machines and experiments. "You have everything!" she half exclaimed as she looked over the machines, even stopping to look through a few of them. When she reached the containers that held a few growing cultures she peered in with an intense interest. "What are you growing in this one? I don't recognize its growth." Serena asked looking up at Spock who had slowly followed her. He bent down beside her to see what she was pointing at. "That would be a Fungi from a planet we had explored only a week ago. Its growth is quiet extraordinary. I plan to run a few tests on it when it grows bigger." Serena looked up at him about to ask what sort of tests when she realized how close she was and what a child she must seem to him with how she was acting.

Straightening up she took a step back and clasped her hands behind he back, partly to keep them from running over the cool metal of the nearest machine. "Forgive my reaction, I was completely unprofessional. I should've asked permission to look through these machines and cultures instead of just barging in." Serena apologized willing the blush of humiliation to stay off her face. "On the contrary, it was perfectly acceptable for you to look around. It was the purpose of this tour. Also I believe your actions answered my previous question. Your interest is obvious as your professor said it would be. Would you like to be allowed to work as a lab assistant during your off hours? It would be purely voluntary and there will be no set hours unless you assign them." Serena just looked at him in shock for a few minutes. "Is that even allowed?" she asked but then shook her head trying to correct herself. "I mean am I really allowed to do that?" Spock straightened and nodded his head. "I have already talked to the Captain about it and he had given permission to grant you access to the science labs, specifically 2,5 and 14. All study specimens from your areas of study and the last is the lab designated to me. Your professor was a close acquaintance of mine and I tend to trust his instincts." Serena was flabbergasted which seemed to be her constant state today. "I-I'm honored Commander." Was all she could get out while her mind was in a stunned daze. "I would love the opportunity sir! I will get my hours from Dr McCoy immediately and report back with the hours I can spend in the labs." She said her mind catching up and going overtime slightly out of excitement. "It is not necessary to get your hours today. How about we finish the tours of the labs and you can report back to me within the week." Spock said simply as he turned so that she could continue looking through the lab. Serena let him have that one but she already knew she was going to be reporting back to him tomorrow. The sooner she could jump in and work in these labs the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes**: So I have already been writing this for a few days so there's going to be a good amount of chapters posted up all at once. Enjoy the first part of this story.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

"Man girl, where have you been? We get on the starship and I barely see you anymore."

Tiffany was sitting in one of the chairs at the table they were eating their dinner at. While Tiffany looked as cheery and perky as always, albeit looking slightly annoyed at her friend, Serena looked a little worse for wear. "I'm sorry Tiffany, I've been busy." Serena said as she ate another bite of her food. Busy was taking it lightly. When she wasn't in Sickbay with McCoy she was in the labs. Spock wasn't always there but he was there more often than not. Apparently they both worked the night shifts in the science labs. Even though she was exhausted she wouldn't have it any other way. She had never felt so alive. Her brain was working overtime configuring new vaccines in hyposprays and charting growth from the cultures. Starfleet Academy was nothing compared to on the job training. And Spock was something else. His mind was sharp and she sometimes mused that it worked at warp speed. She had to use all of her own intellect to keep up with him. Her medical background had gained her some edge in certain departments which she slightly prided.

"Earth to Serena." This time Tiffany waved a hand in front of Serena's zoned out face. Serena looked at Tiffany with a start and immediately apologized. "I asked if you were spending time with the Vulcan, Spock. There's been rumors that the two of you have been hanging out." Tiffany repeated. "We have been working together. I've been given access to the science labs and that's where he works." Serena explained. "So got any gossip for me? What is he like? The guy seems like a mystery to me." Serena tilted her head thinking about Spock. "I can understand where that statement comes from. His immediate appearance is that of rigid logic as his Vulcan ancestors are. Even when you talk to him more you don't get much more. He is very proper and by the rules although he is massively smart and strong. There was this one specimen that was in its habitat and he moved both the specimen and it's habitat like it was nothing. That thing weighed a ton!" Tiffany chuckled at that. "What about emotions? Does he not have any like they say?" Serena shook her head. "Vulcans feel emotions like we do they just suppress them. It's an act of self-control for them and it's very important to their culture." When she thought about it more there were small things that Spock did that portrayed a sense of emotion like sarcasm even anger. They were small signs but any little thing with Spock was major. Maybe it was because of all the time she had spent with him that she could tell these things.

"What am I doing, I have to go!" Serena suddenly said as she shoveled a few more bites of food in her mouth as she got up to go. "What? Now? But I just got to see you!" Tiffany pouted. "Sorry, I have an away mission in a few minutes and I don't want to be late for the briefing." Serena said. She quickly moved around the table to give her friend a hug. "We'll catch up some other time." She promised as she nearly ran to drop off her tray and leave. "Liar! You could as least lie with a time!" Tiffany called out as the doors closed behind Serena's retreating figure.

Serena made her way through the corridors at a brisk pace. This wasn't the first away mission she had done. A month on board and she had already logged in 5 away missions, and she was quiet proud of each one. They all had been interesting and now Serena could counter a few of McCoy's odd adventures with her own every now and then. Her first mission she had been a bundle of nerves but it had just turned out to be a routine mission where she had simply done check-ups of the colony they were visiting. There hadn't really been any fight breaking out around her yet so she still hadn't gone through the adrenaline rush of battle medic yet. While on the away missions she had even worked by Spock from time to time exploring new fauna and geological formations. Serena now had a few cultures that were her own creations. There was one special combination from two different planets that she was particularly excited to see what became of it.

There she was diverting again, Serena was shaking her mind from the culture that had stolen her sleep the last few nights when she entered the transporter room. In the room she saw a few familiar faces and smiled at the crew she had been on previous missions with. "So what are we doing today?" Serena whispered to one of the security officers. He was tall with brown hair and if she remembered correctly he was Ensign Brotley. "Not sure, I only got the order a few minutes ago." He replied bending down so the whisper was for her alone "Same, I was in the middle of eating with a friend." This away mission was a bit unusual. They usually had more notice so all of them were waiting for orders.

Spock came in with Sulu, another familiar face for away missions, and finally gave them their answers. "We've received a distress signal from a nearby star system and have located it. We will be beaming down to assess the situation and provide support as needed. Make sure to have phasers set to stun." The security officers all double checked their phasers as Serena simply held the strap of her tricorder. Serena didn't need a phaser, it wasn't her job to shoot people, kind of against her code to harm others. If worse came to worse she might but she'd leave that in the theoretical realm and just do her job. Spock went over procedures that they had all head a million times, or at least it seemed like a million times to her despite the fact it had only been five, and then proceeded to the transporter. They each positioned themselves as Scotty beamed them down.

At first Serena was a little disorientated, but it was normal when your environment suddenly changed. They were now in a desert like environment and wind was buffeting dirt around all of them. Serena had to cover her eyes as she searched the area. "Break up in teams of two to search for the distress beacon." Spock ordered, raising his voice above the wind. They all broke up in twos, Serena went with Ensign Brotley. "Lovely weather isn't it lieutenant?" Brotley joked as they searched. Serena was about to respond when she spotted something. "Over there." She called out to him and they both picked up their pace and ran to where she had been pointing.

It was a half-buried crash site, the shuttle was intact but the constant buffering of wind and dirt had partially buried it. Brotley called out to the others as Serena started searching for the door. She was working on opening it when the others joined them. A little digging was necessary to get the door open but when they did get it open they found the lights still working inside.

"Is anyone in here?" one of the security officers asked as they entered the shuttle one by one. "Stay back! I'm armed!" Came a panicked voice. Serena saw the man sitting in the pilot seat with a phaser pointed at him. On second inspection she saw that the phaser wasn't even on and it seemed something was wrong with his leg. "We are of the USS Enterprise, we came in response to your distress beacon." Spock said calmly as he held up a hand to stop the security officers from pulling out their weapons. The relief on the man's face was almost palpable. "Oh thank god, I thought I'd die out here."

Serena made her way through the crowd and bent down in front of him so she was more on his level. "My name is Lieutenant Moss, I'm a doctor. You look like you hurt yourself would you mind if I take a look?" she asked putting on a smile to calm the man. He nodded and then looked to Spock as she used the tricorder. "I was on a mission to fix a lost beacon in this quadrant when I hit a meteor shower. It tore through my shields and I was forced to abandon my ship and crash land here. Heard some nasty banging outside like something more than the wind so I've stayed inside. I banged up my leg on impact." He explained as he winced when Serena tried to move some fabric aside to get a better look at the bruised flesh beneath it. "Yes I'm afraid it's broken but we should be able to fix it on the Enterprise. I'm just going to put a stunt on it until we get up there." Serena informed him.

Spock opened his communicator and tried to contact the Enterprise while she worked on her patient. "Spock to the Enterprise, please come in." There was silence. Spock repeated the attempt to no avail. "The storm must be interfering with the comm. We'll have to go to higher ground or wait out the storm." Sulu said as he peaked out the window. "The storm shouldn't last much longer, it has been raging out there most of the night. They usually dwindle out by now." The man said as Serena stood up. "Will he be alright waiting?" Spock asked her. "He'll be fine, I gave him a hypo for the pain but he's fine otherwise. I wouldn't suggest waiting a full day however. Wouldn't want the bones setting in a bad position." Spock nodded and informed them that they'd wait it out.

It was an hour later when the storm finally died down. Serena, Brotley, Sulu, and Spock exited the shuttle. Serena looked around at the place now that she could see better. While Sulu tried to contact the ship again Serena wandered off to look at a few mineral deposits she saw on one of the rock formations. Brotley was moving off to her left while she bent down to study the mineral more closely. It was then that she heard a shout and a sickening thud that ended it. Serena looked up to see Brotley go down with something sticking out of his chest. Her eyes went wide as chaos erupted around her.

There were people coming out from behind the line of rocks all brandishing what she assumed were spears of some sort but a few had phaser like weapons that were shooting as well. Some of the officers in the shuttle were coming out to defend when one of the attackers hopped over the rock formation where Serena was at and aimed a weapon at her. Serena froze, unable to think of what to do to stop it when a blast rang through her ears. Instead of her going down the attacker went down, Spock right behind him with his phaser raised. He made his way to her side and lifted her up by her elbow.

"Are you unhurt?" he asked as he scanned the area. "I'm fine." She reported quickly as her eyes went to the motionless body of Brotley. The adrenaline had kicked in now and her mind was working overtime. "Can you lay covering fire for me?" she asked Spock. Spock looked at her and was about to ask why when she took off without getting an answer. She ran for Brotley using the large rocks as waypoints to get under cover. Spock was laying down covering fire each time she moved from cover. Reaching Brotley she quickly pulled him out of the line of fire. Phasers were still going off above her head but she ignored them as she quickly assessed the situation and began trying to treat Brotley. He was breathing but lightly. As she was treating him another attacker came up on her. This time she didn't freeze her instinct to protect her patient overpowering fear.

Jolting up she slammed into the attacker, knocking his weapon out of his hand. There was a bit of a struggle as they were twisted around each other from the tackle but she gained the upper hand and quickly knocked the man out with a rock. A phaser went off just above her head and she turned to see another attacker go down just feet from her. Spock was next to her in the next second pulling her from the unconscious man and back under the cover she had dragged Brotley to. His arms were hard and unyielding as he had deftly picked her up and practically tossed her behind the rock formation. He opened his communicator. "Spock to Enterprise, we need an emergency transportation. We have two wounded." There was a confirmation and Serena felt the tingling sensation as they began to be teleported. Her eyes never left Spock's profile as her hand rested on the steady rise and fall of Ensign Brotley's chest.

When the transportation was complete Serena immediately ordered them to get McCoy ready in Sickbay as two others took Brotley. She then went to all the others in the party and had someone else get the survivor they had picked up. There were a few phaser burns and a bad cut in the shoulder but they could all walk to sickbay themselves. Serena was just finishing with fixing the shoulder cut to save him a trip to sickbay when a vice like grip grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Wha- hey!" Serena protested as she turned on the intruder. It was Spock and he was staring intently at her but not releasing his grip. "You need to report to sickbay as well." He stated his dark eyes were boring into her. "I will I just-" she started but she was interrupted. "No I just, now lieutenant." There was an authority in his voice that was stating this as an order. Instead of letting her decide if she was going to obey or not he proceeded to pull her out of the teleportation room and half drag her down the corridors.

"Spock, hey….Spock let go! I can walk on my own!" Serena said finally able to yank her arm from his grasp. She knew she couldn't have done that unless the Vulcan had decided to let her. Spock slowed down to look at her. There was something in that look…She couldn't put her finger on it. It looked like his normal face but there was something in that look that said something else was going on. "Spock I-" "Will you proceed to sickbay?" Interrupted again…Serena had to suppress a sigh. "Of course I'll go to sickbay. I just sent a ton of patients there, McCoy can't handle them alone." Serena said wanting to throw her arms up in the air. "Not for the patients, for you." Spock said grabbing her hand and holding it out in front of her so she could see. Her knuckles were bloodied and there was a pretty bad phaser burn on her arm. "When had that happened?" she thought as she stared at the burn. On further expectation she saw more cuts and scrapes, most from her scramble to Brotley the rest from the struggle with the attacker. "Oh..Yeah.. I'll get them looked at too." Serena said a little less frustrated. Spock nodded. "I'll leave you to it then, I need to go report in." Before Spock could turn on his heel and walk off Serena grabbed his sleeve. "No you don't mister, you have to get checked out too. It's protocol." Serena said nearly glaring at the Vulcan, daring him to say otherwise. "I will after I report in, I know protocol." Spock said almost sternly and walked off before she could do anything.

Serena wanted to grumble the whole way to Sickbay but when she walked through the doors she immediately went to work on the patients. She had worked on two patients before McCoy noticed she was there and then her injuries. He almost got onto her as bad as he got onto Kirk for working before taking care of herself. She had a nice pretty bandage around her forearm by the time he was done but most of the smaller cuts were gone. He made her stay seated in the bed instead of letting her help him out. She didn't understand until the adrenaline finally wore off. Her body began to shake violently and she suddenly felt like crying. It was then that she was glad she worked in Sickbay and McCoy had been generous enough to give her a private room.

The minor breakdown moment passed and her body felt drained and she lay back on the bed. She hadn't realized she had passed out until she woke up hours later. A blanket had been drawn over her and she knew better then to think it was anyone but McCoy. Getting up she walked out of her room and saw a few others asleep as she had been but most were gone. Her first thing was to check on Brotley. He was alive and his chart showed he'd be fine. She went one by one to each of the patients but she already knew they'd be fine. It was when she completed her round that the doors opened and Spock came walking in.

Serena motioned for Spock to go to one of the private rooms so they wouldn't wake the other patients. "So you are just now reporting in?" Serena said almost in a scolding tone. "I had things to do." Spock responded simply as he turned sat down on the bed. Serena poked him in the chest. "You practically dragged me halfway to sickbay because I had to report in, why is it not just as important for you to report in?" she countered. "Because I was not as severely injured." For the second time that day she wanted to throw up her hands. That'll teach her for arguing with a Vulcan.

Instead of scolding him more she simply started her evaluation. He had a cut on his thigh from one of the spears but other than that he was fine. She fixed it up with a dermal regenerator and he was back to normal. Part of her was glad he was fine another part of her wanted him to have a phaser burn so she could make him suffer for how he dragged her. Then again he had also dragged her out of danger back on the planet. It was then that her annoyance with him fizzled out.

"I never thanked you for saving me down there…" she said softly as she put the supplies away and he fixed his clothes. Spock looked up at her then. "Not thanks was necessary, it is my job to ensure the safety of the crew." Serena smiled at that with her back to him, of course that would be his answer. "Your actions however were most illogical. You should not have ran out into danger." That caught her back. "You mean I should not have gone to Brotley who needed medical attention?" she stated more then asked as she turned around and crossed her arms. "You intentionally put yourself into harm's way for someone who was already down." "I intentionally ran out there with the knowledge that you could give me covering fire so that I could do my job and bring back Ensign Brotley alive." She responded her words going steely. No way would she let him make her feel bad for doing her job. "You could not know that I could lay down sufficient fire to protect you." Spock said that expression on his face again. "I could and I did. As you said it was your job to ensure the safety of the crew and I knew you could do your job and lay down covering fire. Even if you hadn't I would've done it anyway. It is my job to make sure every crewman on the mission comes back alive, if I have to run through phaser rounds then I'll run through phaser rounds." Spock was silent at that. Serena stared at him. Had she just won an argument with Spock? "You still should not have put yourself in harm's way." Spock concluded. Serena rolled her eyes. "Trust me if there had been a way where I didn't have to run through phaser rounds and get attacked then I would've."

They stood there in silence for a while both looking at the other. "How are you handling the attack?" Serena hadn't expected the question from Spock but she thought about it for a second before answering. "It was jarring and I can't believe I knocked someone out but at least I know I can do it when the time comes that I'm forced to. Otherwise I'm operating at normal capacities." The last bit was a jest at Spock. Some of the tension in his stance seemed to ebb away at that. The fact that she had seen the tension made her worry. "Spock…are you ok?" She couldn't help but ask. "I am operating at normal capacities." He responded a twitch of his eyebrow made her think he would smile if he were a human at that time. "I will see you tomorrow Lieutenant." And with that Spock left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes**: We'll see how long these daily updates go but as of right now the writing is going quick.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

_ The world was dark as Serena walked around, her eyes scanning the area. She felt uncomfortable in the darkness and then a phaser went off above her head and she suddenly wished for the darkness. The world became chaos as she was in the middle of the battlefield again this time there were no rocks for her to hide behind. Spears and phasers fired at her and she tried to dodge them. She was afraid and she was running. She didn't know what to do or who to call out for help. Just as she was starting to really panic strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back into safety. The firm arms made her body turn to fire at the touch. She shivered when they set her down behind cover. As her head turned her eyes fell on her savior, First Officer Spock._

When Serena woke from her dream she looked at her arms where the phantom Spock's arm had touched. Had it felt like that in real life or was that just her imagination? When she thought about it more she realized Spock had never touched her before, nor had he touched others. In fact he seemed to make sure that he was well enough away to not incur any physical contact. Her mind wondered why that was when she noticed the time. Mentally groaning she plopped down on the bed. She hadn't even slept for an hour. She had been going nonstop for days and as a doctor she knew it was bad. Tonight she had decided to force herself asleep but she just couldn't stay down.

Serena tried sleeping for another hour but with sleep alluring her she got up and went to the work out floor instead. A full hour had passed as she worked out, worked until her body was fatigued. By then it was almost time for work. Sighing she took a shower and made her way to Sickbay. Sickbay was quiet today so it was a lot of research work. She didn't mind research; she just wanted something a little more intriguing. McCoy was watching her carefully throughout the day and Serena didn't miss it. He knew something was wrong with her, a doctor's sixth sense, but she wasn't giving up the secret. She wanted to sleep without hyposprays. Then again there was also a part of her who didn't want to sleep. There was too much to do, the culture in the science lab was needing extra attention at this stage as were a few other experiments and she just couldn't get enough hours in with work on top of it.

The minutes ticked by slowly but McCoy didn't have to tell her twice when her hours were up, she was gone in a heartbeat. The labs awaited her. Spock wasn't there which was probably a good thing considering her dream. All she wanted to do was bury herself in science, and bury herself she did. When Spock did come in 3 hours later she didn't even notice.

"Good evening Lieutenant Moss." Spock said jolting her out of her work. Spock paused mid step at her action. "I apologize if I startled you." Serena set her work down so she could look at Spock. "No I'm sorry I was just really into the work that I didn't notice you come in. What are you working on today?" Spock continued his movement through the room which took him behind her and around the table. "I was going to check up on experiments A-K and then check a few slides. I have a theory that I've seen subject G's growth before." Spock said as he sat down with the slides. Serena's green eyes watched as Spock's long nimble fingers swiftly went through the slides. She suppressed a shiver which just made her want to hit herself. "I really need to rest, I'm going delusional…" she thought to herself as she went back to work.

As they usually did, both Spock and Serena worked in silence, only speaking when they either found something interesting or had a question for the other. While Serena didn't have as big of a bank of knowledge on compounds and molecules her ties with the medical field helped her find solutions that Spock often missed. Over the time they had known each other both frequently double checked their hypothesis with the other when they were in the lab together.

It was well into the night when Serene felt the first onslaught of her overworked body. Instead of stopping she just pushed through it, she was now in the middle of an experiment and she couldn't stop now. It was when her vision started to blur that Spock noticed and finally spoke up. "Are you alright Serena?" Spock asked. A part of her wanted to say 'That's the first time you called me by my first name' but when she stood she realized what she had done. "B-bad mixture….poisonous compounds…." She was able to get out before the world decided to spin like a top and almost black out. A firm arm caught her before she hit the ground and yanked her into a hard line. It wasn't until her vision came back that she realized that hard line was the hard line of Spock's body. One arm was wrapped around her, holding her up while the other was tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes and feel her forehead. "You seem to have a fever; this is more than just bad mixing." Spock said his brows furrowing. She had a fever? She felt like her whole body was on fire and it was only the body parts that were touching him. His firm body pressed into her soft curves made her just want to melt. 'Geez I really am sick…" she thought to herself. She was losing control over her own mind.

Something flashed over his eyes, something like he was struggling to control himself but he regained composure and picked her up. "You need to go to Sickbay." Spock explained before she could ask as he carried her out of the lab. "I...can walk." Serena said meekly, a poor excuse for an argument and one that Spock simply ignored. Resting her head on his chest she closed her eyes, feeling like the energy was being sapped out of her body. At least all the energy but the heat radiating from Spock. She heard his heart beat and listened to its fast thumps as he continued to carry her to Sickbay. Before she knew it she was lying on a Sickbay bed with McCoy over her. "I knew it." He said, "I knew you were overworking yourself Serena. How many times do I have to tell you to take a break?" McCoy said disappointment and frustration seeping from the words. "I'm…sorry." Was all she could say. She had no excuse. She knew she had been pushing herself too hard and now it had messed with her experiments. McCoy didn't let her go that easy, while he got a hypospray ready to knock her out he got onto her the whole way.

When McCoy walked off knowing she would pass out soon Spock stepped forward. She hadn't known he was still there. "Do not worry, I will clean up the lab and watch you experiments, just rest so that you can get better." She felt relieved that Spock was there to help and he knew the only thing she would be worrying about. "Thank you...and I'm sorry." Before he could respond she fell asleep, the anesthetics finally kicking in.

Serena had slept a full day thanks to the anesthetics and she slept another half a day when she got back to her room. Each time she woke up there was a PADD next to her bed with detailed descriptions of her experiments. The precise measurements and step by step status reports could only be Spock. Even at her room there was a PADD waiting for her under her door. Serena wanted to hug Spock for everything he did. While she was still off duty and slightly banned from both Sickbay and the science labs, thanks to Dr. McCoy, she decided to do some research. She wanted to know what she could get Spock as a thank you for what he was doing but she stumbled on some very interesting information on Vulcans. Her mind blanked when she read one particular statement. Spock was a touch telepath.

That was why he stayed clear of people, that was why he had never touched her before. And just what in the world had he felt when she was drugged up on lack of sleep? In the privacy of her room the blush could not be hidden as she buried herself under her blankets. When she read on she saw that touch telepaths could put up barriers of sorts so that they didn't read everyone's mind each time they touched them. When she thought of how Spock was being kind to her now she concluded that Spock had done the same and nothing was gained when he carried her to Sickbay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes**: One more update for the day. Thanks you for the reviews, I'm updating this quicker for you ;)

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

Serena wasn't allowed back at work for three whole days and McCoy was ruthless. She didn't dare try to sneak back into the science labs but instead into Sickbay. McCoy caught her each time and kicked her out. By the time the third day was gone she nearly hugged the sickbay beds she missed them so much. With all the rest she was rejuvenated and in a great mood. Tiffany was in a better mood with her too since Serena had been able to hang out with her more during the break. Being back in the lab was almost a holy experience. Spock must've found it amusing but he didn't say anything. He just acted as normal and made transitioning back into work easy. The detail notes he had taken made it easy for her to jump right back in with her experiments. Serena was still trying to figure out what to get Spock as a thank you gift when they were both called for an away mission.

Both of them separated off in the corridor, Spock went to the briefing room to get a more in depth briefing while Serena went to the transporter room with the rest of the crew. When she entered the room she realized that she and a security officer were the only ones there. "Small crew this time." She said looking at the security officer. Apparently this guy was not talkative as the others she usually went on the away missions with as he only grunted and shook his head yes. Serena fell into line and grew silent. Somehow this officer's silence weighed more than Spock's silence.

When Spock walked in he came alone and moved to the other two. "Our mission is one in which needs secrecy and fast action. There is a contact down in the colony that has important information on Romulan movement in the Neutral Zone. It is perfectly acceptable to believe there might be a tail on our contacts so we need to blend in with the populace down there and meet with them secretly. Lieutenant Moss, you are required for one of the contacts. We were told that one of them needs some medical treatment. As to the extent of treatment they were not specific." Serena nodded as she then went to double check her equipment, making sure she could be ready for almost anything. After a brief break to dress in more accurate clothes for the situation all three of them positioned themselves on the transporter pad as Spock gave the signal to begin transportation.

When the transportation room faded Serena found herself in the alley of what seemed to be a busy city market. There were many races walking the streets and Serena couldn't help but take note of each of the species. A Vulcan in this crowd wouldn't seem out of the ordinary. Even so Spock pulled up his hood as he led the way into the middle of the crowded street. Serena felt like she was being buffeted left and right by how packed the area was but she somehow kept up with Spock's long strides. Serena was thin and small compared to Spock but how the broad shouldered brute of a security officer kept up with them was beyond her. When they finally exited the crowd she saw they were making their way to a bar. Instead of entering the bar they went around it to the alley.

Two people were waiting in the alley; one was sitting on the floor while the other looked over at them when they entered. Spock stopped a before he reached them. "Are you.. from the federation?" the man asked who was standing. The man was dressed in layer after layer of rags and had dirt smudged on his bronze skin. His brown hair was equally as dirty as it almost came across as black. Serena's medical instincts quickly turned from the man to the person on the ground that she quickly identified as female. She was dressed just like the male but her long wavy dirty blonde hair seemed cleaner then the male's.

"I am First Officer Spock from the USS Enterprise." Spock said pulling down his hood. The man moved to Spock, his movements were clipped and choppy. Serena's eyes scanned the area. The man was obviously scared, what around here was so dangerous? There was little known about the Romulan's besides their hostile nature. Recently the Enterprise had come across a Romulan bird of prey that was attacking outposts. Needless to say the Federation, Captain Kirk most of all, were wary about the Romulans and just what they were planning. When the two before them contacted the Federation about information on the Romulans they had immediately ordered their nearest starship to make contact with the informants, USS Enterprise was that starship.

"We must get out of here, it's not safe here... They've followed us, they're in disguise." The man said reaching out to grab Spock's arm. It was then that a disrupter fired behind them and Serene saw two figures entering the alley from in front of them. In a swift movement Spock tried to push down the man as he aimed a phaser at one of those in front of them. Serena turned around just in time to see the attackers from behind down the security officer with a well-aimed disrupter blast as the second had already passed him and deftly struck her. She hadn't even had time to process that they had been upon her; the hit immediately blacked out the world and muffled sounds of phaser and disrupter charges slowly faded to nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes**: So, it's my birthday and I decided to treat all of you guys with loads of chapters. Enjoy ^0^

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

A pounding headache woke her as she slowly got up, her body felt stiff but after a mental check she seemed to be alright. Finally gaining her vision she looked around. She was sitting in what seemed to be an underground prison, the bars embedded into the rock itself. Were they still on the same planet? Had they been transported? Quickly checking she found that all her tools had been taken from her and she was left with only her clothes. A few lying bodies in the cell gave her the strength to move. They were the two informants. Serena checked their vitals. The male had a gash on his head so she ripped the bottom of the dress she wore and bandaged the wound. It wasn't the most sterile but stopping the bleeding came first. She then moved to the woman. One of the informants was supposed to have medical treatment. Since the woman had been sitting she assumed it was her.

Serena was in the middle of examining the woman when noise came from outside the cell. Serena looked up as two men who looked almost Vulcan dragged someone. A third opened the door to the cell and Serena positioned herself in front of the unconscious woman unconsciously as the man was thrown into the cell. They said nothing to her as they locked them back up and walked off. As soon as they were gone she quickly moved to the new cell mate's side and found it was a very battered Spock. "Spock!" she exclaimed as she quickly examined his wounds and did her best to help him. Spock's pale features frightened her for a moment until he finally twitched and then opened his eyes. "Spock, are you alright?" she asked as she brushed some dirt from his face.

Spock tried to get up and while everything in her wanted to just push him back down she merely made sure to be ready to catch him in case he fell. "It was all an ambush. I conclude that they had indeed been following the informants but also wished to capture who they had contacted." Spock said his hand coming up to his head. "So those were Romulans." Serena said looking back out of the cell. They had looked Vulcan except for a V shaped ridge on their forehead. She had never seen one before. "Indeed." Spock looked out the cell as well and then looked at her. "Are you unharmed?" he asked, his dark eyes scanning her for injures. A pale hand came up to brush some hair away and a twinge of pain shot through her skull. "They just knocked me out, besides the bump on the head I am fine. The other two seemed to have been knocked out like me. The female shows signs of previous capture…" Serena looked up into Spock's eyes. "Spock, I think she had been tortured." Spock let his hand drop as he stared back. "I assumed as much." The unspoken 'they might do the same to us' rang loud and clear.

"The Enterprise will know we are missing, they will send a search party for us." Spock said as he got up and went to inspect the bars. Serena didn't know if he was just stating a fact or trying to give her hope. "What about the security officer? I saw him go down but he isn't here." Spock paused but didn't turn to her as he spoke. "He was shot point blank by a disrupter; percentage chance of surviving such a blast is 3%. He could not have lived through that shot." She felt as if a rock had slammed into her stomach. She hadn't really known the man but he was from her ship, and she was a medic. There hadn't even been a chance for her to even try and save his life.

Despair threatened to grab a hold of her but instead she got up and went over to the woman. "I would give anything for my pack back." She mumbled as she looked over the lacerations and bruises on the woman's body. She noted that the woman must have at least two broken ribs and wondered what other internal injuries the woman sported. "Or even water to wash out the wounds. Infection kills just as much as blood lost." Spock was looking at her now as she worked he looked about to say something but instead went back to searching the cell.

Footsteps echoed and Spock took a step back as a Romulan walked in front of the cell. "Well look at that, you're already up. I should've known that Vulcans are stronger than our usual captives." The Romulan said as his head tilted to the side studying Spock. Serena made to get up but a glance from Spock kept her in her place. "I am First Officer Spock of the USS Enterprise, I ask that you release us or you will be in violation of the Treaty of Algeron." Spock said his voice reverting to his usual tone. Spock stood straight as if they hadn't just gotten shot at and knocked unconscious. His stable stance and tall presence made her feel safer but her fear ebbed as she looked at the Romulan. "Very nice to meet you Mr. Spock, I'm happy to be in the presence of a Federation Officer. You've just made my job all the more easier." Before she knew it the Romulan raised a hand and an electrical shot ran through the bars and shot dead center of Spock's chest forcing him on a knee. Serena shouted and made a move to get to Spock. Before she could reach him however the Romulan was inside the cell and caught her by her wrist. "You seem to want to go first." The Romulan sneered at her and terror ripped through her. "No." came a harsh reply, almost a command. Spock was still down on one knee but his eyes moved up and the anger hidden in the depths of his eyes scared even her. "I am her commanding officer, if it's information you need I am better suited for the task." Spock stated his voice strained. "You're turn will come, as it is it is the doctor's information we wish first." Spock made to move but another shot ran out and downed him this time.

Serena was dragged out; she was almost hysterical as she wanted to go help Spock but she kept her mental breakdown inside as she was pulled through the place. Right now she couldn't indulge in a mental breakdown. She needed to use her intellect. She needed to catalog every hall, every crevice she was walking through. Even though she knew what was coming she had to plan for the future beyond what was to come. At first she had struggled when they took her from the cell but a few good hits stopped her as her intention to catalog everything became a more prevalent issue then trying to get back to Spock. She was human and fighting against what was now three Romulans would be a futile effort. They finally turned and dragged her into a room where they strapped her to a chair. The first Romulan walked in front of her. "Well now, let's begin with your name." He said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes**: Yep I'm posting another chapter for you. I might be a little mean with my characters .

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

Serena didn't really understand why they had wanted a doctor's information first with the question's they asked. They had hooked her up to something and whenever she didn't give an answer they wanted her body filled with tremendous pain like she was being burned alive. A few times the questioner got annoyed enough to resort to physical violence like slapping her. And while they threatened to break her hand they never made a move for it. Serena was only fresh from Starfleet Academy and as a junior grade lieutenant she really didn't know much information beyond her trade. This lack of information was what they usually tortured her for, sometimes just out of annoyance with her ignorance. She wanted to pass out, wanted to end the questioning when they finally untied her and dragged her out again. She thought she was going back to the cell but instead she was thrown into a room. Scrambling on the dirt floor she looked up. In front of her was a room of what seemed to be sick and wounded Romulans. "You will treat them." The main interrogator said as he tossed her the med pack she had brought. Serena stood up on shaky legs and stared around the room.

Her eyes went back to her tormenter and she glared at him. "Will you allow me to treat the prisoner's as well? Some of them won't survive unless given proper medical attention." That earned her a hit that forced her to her knees. "You will do this or we will kill them." The Romulan spat. Serena forced herself up again. "They will die anyways." She said through clenched teeth. She needed the medication for the two informants; they had been in the most need. "Even your Vulcan friend? He seemed to be doing just fine. How his interrogation goes will depend on your work today." With that the interrogator left and Serena was left in the room with guards having lost all bargaining chips.

It was hours later when she was finally dragged back into the cell. Spock had been sitting against the wall but quickly got up when the door opened and Serena was shoved into the cell. Spock caught her as she stumbled in and held her firm against him expecting them to lock up and leave. Instead they pulled him away from her and bashed him in the head when he struggled. Spock was dragged out as Serena was held at a distance by one of the guards. She was shoved back as the guard made to move. The interrogator walked in with a box of what looked to be crude medical supplies. "Change of plans, this is for your friends and Mr. Spock's treatment will be back to normal. Besides I have something special for your Vulcan friend." He said as he threw the box on the ground and locked the door. Serena ran to the bars and shouted after him. "Please don't! I'll do whatever you need me to do! Please!" But the Romulan didn't respond.

Serena crumbled to the floor, her injuries and pain were throbbing through her but all she could think of was Spock being in the same interrogating room and suffering. A groan behind her brought her from her downward spiral and she quickly collected the objects that had been strewn on the floor and went over to her two patients. She treated both of them; the male was now waking up. She had to calm him which had been difficult. He had even shoved her away from him with enough force to slam her into a wall. Her earlier interrogation had done a number on her and the jolt and pain of her head hitting the wall caused her to vomit. The male seemed to calm at that and moved to her side, apologizing profusely. It took her a moment to gather herself together again but when she did she explained what had happened and what she had done for the woman so far.

"My name is Sharick, and she is Dalera. We are from a colony near the Neutral Zone. There had been reports of outbases being destroyed by a bird of prey but we never expected one to come out as far as our base and not just attack but take hostages. We were hostages for 3 months before we found a way to escape. I don't believe these Romulans are a part of a fleet. From what we had heard during our captivity this group is a separate group experimenting on something. I don't really know their purpose. They don't tell us anything." Sharick explained as Serena finished checking up on Dalera again. "That's not surprising; they are the interrogators if they informed us they would be failing in their job." Serena noted as she sat back and leaned against the wall. Her head pounded as well as her cheek. The medic in her told her she probably had a fractured cheekbone.

It had been hours since Spock had been taken and each moment that ticked by made her feel like puking all the more. A part of her told her that was more her physical state then mental but just the thought of what Spock was going through made her want to pull her hair out in frustration. While her mind was being tortured with the slow crawl of time her body was still, simply staring out the cell doors. Sharick stayed by Dalera's side not bothering to talk to her. When sound came from outside the cells Serena stood up praying they were bringing Spock back. To her delight and horror they had indeed brought him in. Just as he had done for her Serena caught him as they threw him in the cell, this time they took Sharick out but he didn't struggle and Serena was barely keeping ahold of Spock. "He has a concussion and won't survive much." She called out after them hoping they would heed her medical advice. Sharick just smiled at her as he walked between two guards. Serena felt so useless; she had been unable to do anything to protect those around her.

Lowering Spock to the ground she turned him over and bent down over his chest to see if he was still breathing. Spock's body was so still but with her head pressed against his chest she could hear his heartbeat. Serena treated what she could with what was left from her supplies but he was surprisingly unharmed which lead her to believe they had attacked him mentally. There was nothing worse than mental attacks for Vulcans. The few physical wounds were far more severe than the few punches she had received, including what looked like a stab through the hand. Serena wanted to curse them, to claw their eyes out but she cleaned the wound and bandaged it. Green blood was over her clothes when she was done. She put her hands on either side of his face as she scanned his unconscious face. "There's nothing else I can do Spock." She said mostly to herself. "I don't know what else to do…I can't treat mental attacks…" A tear slid down her cheek as she realized just how hopeless this was.

She finally succumbed to her desperation as she bent down and cried into his chest. "What good am I if I cannot fix this? How can I call myself a doctor if I cannot heal?" she cried out quietly as her hands fisted his shirt. A hand brushed over her hair and she jolted up. Spock's eyes were opened, if at least halfway. He looked like he was trying to talk but couldn't Serena caught the hand that had reached out for her. "It's ok Spock. You're here. You don't need to speak. Just rest." She bent her head over the hand she held. "Please rest." She said almost pleading. The hand she held opened and she released it as his fingertips brushed down the side of her face. She felt her skin tingle as his fingertips brushed across it. "_I will be alright_" came a soft yet strained whisper in her mind. Her eyes widened but then she smiled at him. "Yes…yes you will." She said her hand brushing over his again. "Now please rest. I will be here." With that he closed his eyes, his hand still in hers. His body stilled and he almost looked like a corpse but she knew enough about Vulcans to know that this was merely a trance like state they used to heal themselves. Even so it unnerved her but she held onto his hand to remind her he was still alive.

When Sharick was brought in not to long later it seemed that they might've actually heeded her advice. He had been through the machine as well but he recovered faster than she had. Luckily Dalera didn't wake up until well into the night. She seemed to be mute and not even Sharick could get her to speak but in the end the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Serena stayed by Spock's side, her hand automatically found his when she was near him. In the end she laid down beside him and fell asleep. She didn't know what the next day would bring but all she could do was hold onto Spock's hand and pray the Enterprise found them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

Serena's sleep was plagued with nightmares. She often woke up with the intense urge to double check that everyone was in fact still breathing. After the third time she simply sat up and stayed up. Spock's breathing went back to normal which gave her hope that he was in fact healing. Time passed without her even noticing it. She could not say how long she stayed up but when Spock stirred and opened his eyes she didn't care.

When Spock tried to get up she didn't let him this time. "Hold it, can you speak?" she asked a hand keeping him from sitting up. He wasn't really fighting her restraint which she knew she would lose if he had. "I am better." He said his voice raspy at first. Serena ran through a few quick tests of his motor skills before she allowed him to sit up. The relief threatened to spill over but she kept herself from flinging her arms around him. "Can you tell me what happened to you?" She asked as she kept her from hovering over him, the doctor in her wanting to run more tests to ensure his healing. Spock looked at her and then at her cheek where she sported a nasty bruise. "What of you? Are you well?" Spock said not answering her question immediately. "They just slapped me around a bit but my injuries are less severe than your own. In the end they wanted me to treat some of their sick and wounded. From what Sharick said this is a colony of sorts, they work alone and have for many months. I assume their medic has either passed or is missing which is why they wanted my knowledge and skills." Serena stated, pointing over to Sharick when she mentioned him since Spock would not know him. She kept silent of the two other nasty bruises showing on her stomach and thigh. She knew what she had gone through and how to treat herself what she didn't know was to just what extent Spock had gone through and how far she should take his treatment. Luckily Spock explained without her asking again although his eyes kept straying to her fractured cheek every now and then like he wanted to do something.

"They took me to a room and asked the basic questions; name, rank, mission parameters. I believe this offshoot of the Romulans is testing out a new machine that uses telepathic waves to control ships. They had me hooked up to it with a shuttle in front of me. I of course was not fully cooperative and suffered the consequences for it." He looked at his hand as he said this, it was already time to change the bandages Serena noted but allowed Spock to finish first. "It seemed that my telepathic abilities did not correspond with the technology of the machine. They believe this has to do with my control over my emotions and mean to break my mental barriers to try again." "And that was what they did from then until they brought you here." Serena finished as she now understood everything. "Precisely. I highly doubt they are through and I am unsure how long I will be able to keep in control. Even now I feel my mental barriers weakening." Spock stated as if he hadn't just said that there wouldn't be much hope of him lasting another round which would surely come that day. "Then we will have to find a way out of here." Serena stated.

Now that Spock had finished explaining what he had been through she went and got her supplies and came back to sit by Spock. As she spoke she redid his bandages and checked his wounds. "As I was taken out of this room I tried to make a mental image of where they took me. I've been in two separate rooms. One was the interrogation room and the other was where they kept their sick." "I too recall the layouts to the areas I was taken. If we are to escape this will have to be a two prong plan, escape and destroy. It would be unwise to leave such a device in their hands. While my abilities were not sufficient if they were able to find a good enough species for telepathy then they would be able to control any ship even one like the Enterprise." Spock said as he allowed her to change the bandages. "I had heard of theories about this technology but I thought it was impossible." Serena had taken the absurd theory as unrealistic but if Spock said the machine had some possibility of working then the danger was there that this unrealistic theory just might be a fact in the near future. "You guys were supposed to give them all the bad qualities of Vulcan not any of the good." Serena tried to joke but Spock did not seem amused.

Very soon they were both drawing a map in the ground of what they knew of the layout. They both explained any detail of their captors that they could think of, trying to formulate a weakness. Sharick and Dalera woke up and came over to them to add in their amount of knowledge, Dalera writing in the ground and Sharick adding his experiences to the mix. Sharick's knowledge of the Romulans' behavior in their previous capture was valuable. They had to quickly erase their drawings when they heard sound outside their cell. Serena was afraid they would take one of them away but they only tossed in some food for them and left.

As they ate Spock spoke to her, his voice low for only her ears. "Serena, if I am taken again I will not be suitable to rely on for much support. You will need to have a backup plan in case I cannot maintain the original plan." Serena looked at him and wanted to argue with him, to say it would all be fine but she knew better. "Assume the worse but hope for the best." She settled with instead. "Precisely. We will need a diversion and we will need to find a way to gain a communicator so we can at least attempt to contact the Enterprise. My initial scans of this planet and its terrain reported that there were systems like this all over the planet so I do not believe we have been transported off world. I think that with the amount of sick and wounded you treated that they were forced to take refuge here to recuperate before continuing their mission." Serena nodded. "I will see what I can do. Out of all of us I am the one who has the most access to equipment. I will try to see if I can get anything the next time they take me." Spock didn't say anything just finished his meal in silence, it almost seemed like he was uneasy by the concept but it was hard to tell with the Vulcan.

Serena prepped herself after she ate; making areas on her outfit that she might be able to stash anything away in quickly. She was glad for the dress she had put on at that moment, easy to make ruffles that appeared to be just to free her legs for more work instead of making pockets. As she knew they would they came for her but they also came for Spock. Everything in her wanted to fight them off of Spock but they both had known this would happen. Serena watched Spock's retreating form, his broad back almost concealed by the flanks of guards around him. As she faced forward she steeled herself from the emotions welling up in her and settled herself on the task at hand. She had to do things perfectly or she could ruin everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes**: Last one of the day. Happy my birthday lol

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

The Romulan patients she had from the day before were already looking better than they had when she had first found them. She searched her mind to try to put the puzzle pieces together on what had happened to them. The wounds and sickness were like parts of a story lying before her and she needed to simply put them together in the right order to be able to read it. A few were up enough to talk and she made small talk with them and played it off as 'bed side manners' when the guards started to question her on it. She took it a step too far once when she asked how one of the patients received one of their wounds outright and she was slapped so hard on the broken cheek that she saw stars and vomited again. She received a slight victory as that guard was yelled at. If they damaged her brain she would be unable to work anymore. Her other secret victory was during the diversion of her vomiting and bickering guards she had been able to stash a few things in her hidden pockets. She didn't dare put the tricorder in there knowing that'd be the first thing they'd notice missing but the few things she did stash she had carefully picked out when she had been planning. These items could be taken apart and made into a minor explosive, enough for a distraction. The communicator would have to come from the escape itself. There was no way these Romulans would not notice a missing communicator and think they had just misplaced it. They would first search the prisoners and then they had no chance to escape.

The day was long and hard, the hit had blurred her vision in her left eye and she feared that if she didn't get it fixed soon there could be serious consequences. The symptoms she was having could also be one of many other things. As she knew, to fracture something like the cheekbone other structures of the human body were also at risk. All she could do was keep a mental note on the progression of her symptoms since she was the only one with medical knowledge here. When she asked for better equipment to self-evaluate herself she was denied. She secretly thought that they didn't have any better equipment considering they were making her use her own supplies from her med pack to fix up their own kind. Serena would just have to be extra cautious with any more hits to the head from now on. Her movements were slower due to impaired vision but she accurately treated all of her patients and she was allowed to go back to her cell.

In the cell Sharick was alone, pacing like he was about to lose it. He immediately came to her when she entered the cell. "They took Dalera, I couldn't stop them. They'll hurt her because she cannot talk, they'll torture her for it." Sharick said, it was obvious he was panicking. Serena put her hands on his shoulders. "I know, I know it's horrible Sharick but you cannot spiral down into despair. We need to keep our wits about us and deal with what punches are thrown at us. Thinking about what is happening to Spock and Dalera right now won't help us and won't help them. Let's continue our work so we can try to get them out of here as soon as possible to reduce the damage." Sharick was still unnerved but he nodded only now noting her face. "It's worse this time; they hit you again didn't they?" Serena nodded. "It looks like you have blood in your eye now." "Good to know, I'm trying to keep a mental record of the symptoms. There isn't much I can do about it as of now. Just so you know I'm going to need you to double check me on what I do. My vision is impaired at the moment and hearing is slightly muffled from my left ear. When everything kicks off I will need you to have my back." Sharick nodded and Serena meant to smile at him but found even that difficult.

Getting to work she pulled out what she had stashed away and explained to Sharick what needed to be done. She did what she could but had Sharick do most of the fine detail works so that it wouldn't be messed up. They only had the one chance. When they heard sounds down the hall they hide their work. They had brought back both Dalera and Spock this time along with their food. Spock was not unconscious this time and that was almost worse. Spock seemed to be enraged and was struggling to keep himself from lashing out at anything and everything. Serena had tried to go to him to calm him down but Sharick stopped her. "If you get hit again we might lose you too, I'll handle him if you could please handle Dalera." Serena understood Sharick's logic but that didn't make it any easier but she went to Dalera anyway. Dalera had more broken bones but the resonating pain from the machine both Serena and Sharick had tasted before seemed to still be affecting her. One of the other things Serena had stolen was a hypospray with anesthetics and she used it on Dalera to try and give her relief from the pain. She had to be sparing with the hypospray considering she didn't know how much they would need it so she didn't use it on Spock to calm him.

Once she was done with Dalera she went to Spock, Sharick couldn't stop her this time. Spock seemed to be in enough control to have himself crouched in the corner away from the others. His body stiffened as she slowly walked to him. "Spock, it's ok. I'm here." She said almost repeating what she had said the night before. She held up her hands to show she didn't mean any harm. "Stay…away." He growled at her. "You know even when you've lost control you still look more stoic then most humans. Heck the Captain would laugh if you told him this was you unleashed." Serena joked half smiling which was the best she could do. She made it a few steps further with the joke. "The Captain..." Spock mumbled trailing off and even looking away from her which gave a few more steps. "Yes. We need to get back to him remember that? We need to get back to Captain Kirk, Uhura, and McCoy. I'll need your help with that Spock." A few more feet, Spock's eyes went to her again. "You're the other half to my intellect; I still need your logic to help us get to them." She was there, only a foot away from him. He reached out for her and Sharick flinched as if ready to pounce but Spock's touch was gentle and traced the outside line of her fractured cheek. Even though the touch was gentle she flinched as pain stabbed through her. His hand immediately backed off. "It's worse." Spock stated. He sounded almost affectionate and that resonated in her.

"Can I?" he asked as his stance changed from crouching and ready to pounce to siting on his knees about to examine her cheek. She nodded her head, he seemed to be more himself right now and anything that brought back the Spock she knew and he wanted she would do. "Is it fractured?" he asked as his fingers were light upon her skin. That fire was growing again despite the slight twinge of pain every now and then. "I believe so." She responded. That anger flashed in his eyes again and she grasped his hand afraid she'd lose him again. Apparently the fear had shown in her eyes as he immediately froze and seemed to mentally struggle. He backed off and stood up, Serena's eyes following him.

"I will attempt to keep in control, what is our progress?" Spock said when he turned back around to look at both her and Sharick. Serena stood up as well and Sharick finally came over to them. They explained what they had done and what was next although Spock beat them to that. "We should eat first and the next time the guard comes in we should detonate the explosion and use the distraction to disarm him. We need to make sure that it is the time the guard comes for food. There are less of them during those shifts the next one won't be until tomorrow morning." They all agreed on this and went to do as he had said.

While everyone else ate Serena didn't. She pretended to but in all honesty she was too sick to her stomach and the food required chewing, which she found out with her first bite would be impossible. Spock of course noticed and when Sharick and Dalera moved to go to sleep he called her out on it. "Unable to eat?" He asked his eyes studying her as if she were one of his experiments. Serena looked away, unable to keep eye contact when he stared at her that way. "It hurts to chew and I feel nauseated even thinking of eating." Serena said honestly knowing Spock would know if she lied. She could put up a good front with Sharick and Dalera but Spock was a different case. She needed to seem perfectly fine to the other two but Spock was…what? A friend? They had been coworkers but she felt more for him then just acquaintances, she'd like to think that they were friends but it was hard to tell with Vulcans.

Spock's gaze continued and she wanted to start squirming. Finally he looked away; he had looked like he was struggling with something. Serena didn't say this out loud. She knew he was having a hard time keeping control and that it was a constant struggle right now but he was doing better than when he first came in. "Do you know how we're going to destroy the machine?" she asked trying to divert the topic. "I believe so, it will be difficult but I believe I still have enough abilities to do it." "Tomorrow then." Serena said now meeting his eyes. "Yes, tomorrow." Spock returned resolution set in his tone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes**: Thanks so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it ^^. I'll try and keep up the daily posts.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

Serena's insomnia seemed to continue, Spock had tried to force her to take a hypospray for the pain but she refused. He had even lost a little control over his anger with her but she let go of her own anger to counter him. This medic was not about to waste important medicine when she was not hindered by the effects of her injury. She had to compromise by attempting to sleep but she slept clinging to the hypospray in case Spock tried to use it on her while her guard was down. Sleep wasn't easy but she caught a few hours before noises woke her up.

Spock was already up sitting next to her, she could feel his warmth from the proximity. Sharick and Dalera woke almost at the same time as she did. Dalera looked panicked but Sharick tried to calm her. "Something's not right…" Spock said his keen eyes staring out the cell. "It is not time for food yet and the sounds aren't consistent with before…" Serena looked up at him. Vulcan's had better hearing then humans and Serena would give anything to hear what was going on. Spock tensed as something sounded that even the humans could hear, was that disrupter fire? "Get the explosive; prepare it in case we have a chance." Spock ordered quickly as he got up to his feet.

Sharick didn't need to be told twice he immediately got the explosive and Serena helped him set it up by the door and hide it so that no one would see it when they came in. Serena took her position next to the detonator as Spock stood as still as a statue intently listening to what was going on. A guard came running by and stopped by their cell. He held a disrupter pointed at them but mostly at Spock who was the only one standing. "You will come with me." The guard ordered. Spock did not move. "Get to the door." The guard ordered. "I'm afraid I will not, you will have to physically remove me from this position." Spock responded. The guard held out his other hand that had the device the interrogator had the first day and shot Spock with that electrical charge. Spock endured it and managed to stay on his feet this time. "As. I. Stated." Spock said enunciating every word the anger flashing in his eyes that told her his control was slipping. "You will have to physically remove me." The guard shot him again but moved to the door himself cursing as he did so.

"Stay where you are!" the Romulan ordered his disrupter moving to the other three prisoners as the door opened. "One step…two….just one more..." Serena thought as she watched the guard carefully. When he was directly on the explosive she detonated it. It did more than she had hoped, besides sending the dust up as if it was a smoke bomb it had even staggered the Romulan back a few steps. Sharick made to attack but Spock beat him to the punch as he tackled the guard, effectively unarming the Romulan. Serena grabbed the device that shot out the electrical circuit and Sharick got the disrupter. Spock unleashed all his pent up rage on the Romulan and Serena had to call out to him several times to get him to stop. The panting Spock just sat there for a few moments straddling the unconscious and possibly dead Romulan his eyes emanating deadly anger as he looked at the Romulan. "Spock please, we don't have time. We have to go." Serena said an edge of panic in her voice. Spock finally ripped his gaze from his opponent to her and she could physically see him pull himself back together.

Spoke stood up and she nodded to him to see if he was good enough to continue and he returned the nod and looked over to Sharick. "I can either carry Dalera or lead the group with the disruptor." Spock said to Sharick. Sharick immediately handed over the disruptor. "No offense but I don't want you holding Dalera while you're like this. I'd prefer if you didn't use that on us." Sharick added as Spock took the disruptor. Serena wanted to scold Sharick but then again she understood. Spock was a trip wire right now and adding a deadly weapon wasn't a good combination but they had little choice. Serena had faith in Spock but she did not blame Sharick for not have the same faith. "I promise to relinquish the disruptor if I come close to losing control." Spock stated but didn't wait for a response as he led the way out of the cell and cleared the area ahead of them.

Serena helped Dalera onto Sharick's back and kept up the rear of the group. "Do you know what's going on?" Serena asked Spock as he checked down one of the paths. "I do not know but I think they might be under attack… there is little evidence to this however." Spock said as he motioned for them to move forward. There was a commotion ahead of them and they all quickly jumped into the nearest cover as a group of Romulan soldiers ran down a passage way in front of them only to be meet with…was that phaser fire?

Spock grasped both hands on the disruptor as footsteps seemed to be coming straight to their hiding spot. Serena could hear her heartbeat as the seconds moved in slow motion. Spock looked over at her for a moment and then in one fluid motion he rounded the corner with the disruptor trained ready to fire, Serena right after him ready to stun whoever she could. They both came face to face with Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Sulu, and Dr. McCoy along with a crew of four security officers. Kirk had to call out a "Hold, hold!" to try and stop the others from shooting Spock and Serena.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes**: So I'll be busy this afternoon so I decided to get this chapter posted early. I think it might be time to get the away team back to the Enterprise ;)

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

As she looked on old faces Serena suddenly found that her legs had turned to liquid as she collapsed to her knees, the relief was too intense for her to catch herself. Spock immediately lowered his weapon and bent down beside her, McCoy coming to her other side. "I-I'm sorry…I just…" Serena stammered wanting to laugh and cry at the same time. McCoy patted her on the back. "It's alright girl, we got ya now." McCoy said beaming at her. Spock stood up and straightened in front of the Captain. Both Sharick and Dalera hesitated but Serena introduced them.

"We lost contact with you and immediately sent a search party for you." Kirk explained as McCoy looked over all of them. While Serena insisted that he double checked her treatment of the others first McCoy didn't listen and checked her first. "We found indications of disruptors where you were supposed to meet these two and we put two and two together and assumed the Romulans' had you. We weren't sure if you were alive." Kirk scanned the faces. "Lieutenant Getty?" "Unfortunately deceased, disruptor point blank during capture." Spock reported. A flash of pain went through the Captain's eyes but was quickly covered. "Well let's get you all home." Kirk said clasping Spock's shoulder and giving him a knowing smile.

"If you will Captain, there are matters that need to be concluded here sir. There is advance technology in the camp that needs to be destroyed before we can leave. Please allow me to go complete this task while you take the others to transporter range." Serena got up at that. "I am coming too." She quickly added. Kirk nodded and turned to start giving out orders for the transportation of Dalera and Sharick. Spock turned on her and spoke low but his tone was steely and almost dangerous. "You will not come." Spock ordered. Serena's defenses immediately went up and her stance straightened, a stance that was slowly becoming an indicator of her stubborn 'just try and stop me' attitude that she was starting to gain thanks to Spock. "I will come. I know the layout to this place almost as well as you do. You're not going to keep me from coming." Serena snapped back. Spock grabbed her by both shoulders and shoved her around the corner out of the other's view and into the wall. Serena gasped but the action wasn't harmful, just more surprising. "You will not come." He repeated anger radiating from him. "Where was this anger coming from?" she thought but she didn't allow the question to stop her from replying "And I said I am. Stop fighting it Spock and let's just get this done." Spock's grip on her shoulders tightened to where it started to hurt but she raised her chin in stubborn pride rather than flinch as most would when confronted with Vulcan fury. "I will not lose you Serena." Spock stated firmly. That threw a wrench in her own growing anger. Immediately the need to soften crept into her but she held onto that need to be by Spock's side through the rest of this mission so instead of buckling she responded, "Then don't lose me. The more you delay the more risk you are adding to the mission. Use that logic you crave, just how long before they lock down the device you want to destroy." Spock looked away but she moved her head to gain his attention again. "How long Spock?" she repeated trying to drive the point home. "Stop arguing with me and let's go." Spock's grip loosened some. "I want you safe…" he said his voice getting softer. Serena held his gaze, her hand itching to reach out for him. "Then let's get this over with. Please Spock, let's finish our objective and go home." Spock released her but didn't return her gaze.

When Spock returned to the others McCoy raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at Serena in question. Serena just shrugged and twirled her finger around her head behind Spock's back as if he was crazy. That got McCoy chuckling and off the topic, Serena on the other hand was a little shaken, her courage now deflated after facing Spock's fury dead on. She was lucky she had snuck out of it although for the life of her she didn't know how she had. Most of the security officers and McCoy split off to take Sharick and Dalera to safety, not before McCoy threatened her that if she didn't return to the ship he'd destroy all her precious experiments.

Kirk, Sulu, Spock, Serena and one security officer made their way through the cave system following the path Serena and Spock had come up with to reach the room where they had tested the machine out on Spock. The going seemed so slow, every step feeling like it took twice as long. She knew that this was all psychological, this was adrenaline and nerves making time seem to go by slowly. They came by few patrols of officers. Sulu had set off a few explosives that he had placed in other passageways as they had infiltrated the camp to help draw attention away from where they were going. They met little resistance when reaching the target area and Spock and Kirk quickly stunned the guards they came across. Serena noted that Spock was in front of her each time they encountered anyone. He might've let her join them but he wasn't about to let her fight with them it would seem. She let it pass. She would rather just be the medic then a soldier.

They entered the room Spock had described to her and he went over to one of the consoles. Serena looked around the room in awe. The place was completely overhauled. Every inch had tech carefully arranged in an intricate network. Serena couldn't even begin to understand what all of it was and how it all worked. The wires all went to one chair and a shiver ran up her spine as she stared at the seat Spock must've been tied down to being forced to test this machine. Her eyes went to Spock. He was busy hacking into the console, his nimble fingers moving faster than a human's. The rest were searching the area, the security officer was holding the door in case someone came in. Spock back off and fired his disruptor at the console. "The device is set to self-destroy; I highly suggest we get out of here." Spock said moving over to the Captain. "For once Spock, I think you're right." Kirk said clasping the man on his shoulder.

Kirk went for the door but as he walked out the door a Romulan attacked him. Serena got to see her Captain and First Officer in action. Kirk immediately dodged the first attack and nailed the Romulan in the face with a well-aimed punch. Spock was immediately behind the Romulan and put the attacker to sleep with a pinch on the shoulder. "I'm serious; you really need to teach me that." Kirk said as he straightened his uniform. They all filed out of the room and made their way through the cave system. They were no longer going off of Serena's and Spock's layout but by the rescue party's previous path to get to them.

"There they are!" shouted a Romulan in front of them that had just turned down their hallway. Their group split in two as they dodged and ducked into the intersecting hall, Spock grabbing Serena and rolling her with him. Disruptors and phasers alike went off. Serena would've loved to help but Spock had an arm over her keeping her pinned to the wall as he shot off phaser rounds when there was a pause in disruptor fire. The security officer went down on the other side of the hall. Serena's eyes went to his still form. "Don't you dare." Spock said his arm almost seemed more solid than it had before as if knowing she was planning to make her way over to him. Serena struggled against him but the Vulcan was stronger and kept her pinned as if it was nothing. "Spock, let me go." She said through clenched teeth as she continued the struggle. Spock ignored her so she caught him off guard and jabbed him right in the side where she knew he would be vulnerable. The attack took him by surprise and he loosened his grip just enough for her to drop to the ground and escape his grasp. She rolled over around the corner just enough for her to shoot off a few phaser rounds herself and as the opposing side took cover she jumped over to the other side. More phaser shots resounded through the hallway as she rolled to safety and she knew Spock had shot more covering fire. The look Spock gave her when she looked up at him told her she was in so much shit when they were done with this. She actually was afraid this time.

Shaking off the need to laugh out of nerves for the future fight she did what she would be getting in trouble for later, she took care of the security officer. To her dismay the officer was dead before she could even do anything. She tried to revive him three times with the kit McCoy had left for her but it was useless. When she had to give up the last of the Romulans had gone down. Kirk bent down beside her and she looked at him. "I'm sorry Captain..." was all she could say. Kirk put a hand on her shoulder and then picked up the man himself. "Even dead we will not leave a man behind." Kirk said as they made their way again Sulu and Spock leading them.

When they made it to the entrance daylight greeted them. Serena actually had to shield her eyes; it was so bright compared to the lighting she had grown accustomed to these last two days. Sulu immediately got out his communicator and called up to Scotty to beam them up. Serena closed her eyes as she felt the usual tingling as they were transported. McCoy was there in the transporter room and immediately went to Kirk and the dead security officer but when Kirk shook his head he then went to Serena. Serena didn't put up any fuss when McCoy took her to Sickbay. Luckily she didn't have to drag Spock along, McCoy made sure the Vulcan followed. Once in Sickbay McCoy immediately knocked her out, preparing her for immediate surgery to try and fix what had been done. The last thing she saw was Spock sitting on the bed next to her, the anger still had his body stiff but as she started to fade something seemed to soften him before her world turned to black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes**: Alright I have finished writing the story in my head so I can start posting up more uploads.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

Sleep wasn't as elusive as it had been before she had left on the away mission. While she hadn't noticed it before the Sickbay had a particular smell to it. She couldn't describe the smell but it comforted her. Sleep came dreamless which was a mercy in and of itself. When she woke she was in a private room. She couldn't completely remember being moved but then again she had been knocked out as soon as she got there and when she had wakened after the surgery she promptly passed out again. There was a hand mirror beside her bed and Serena used it to see how her face looked. She hadn't seen her face when it had a fractured cheekbone but she could assume what it looked like from her studies and how she looked now spoke volumes to what McCoy had been able to do. Her face was almost back to normal, there was slight swelling but the coloring was back to normal except a stray bruise that would go away within a few days. Her vision was back and when she snapped her fingers next to her left ear she found her hearing was back to normal. Looking at her own chart she read about what McCoy had done and found that there would be no lingering effects of what she had gone through down on the planet.

Now that the medical side of her exploration was done she noticed the flowers. Tiffany had been there apparently. The card also read that she would be back to kick her butt for scaring her. Serena chuckled as she set down the card and got up. She was wearing those unsightly medical gowns but found her clothes nearby. Seeing the blue uniform comforted her almost as much as the smell of the Sickbay. Serena walked out of the room feeling more confident and more herself. McCoy was at a console reading something on the screen but looked up when she exited.

"Well look who's up, how are you feeling?" he asked leaning back in his chair. "Perfectly fine thank you, nice work on the face by the way." Serena said leaning against the wall in front of him. "I know better than to mess up a woman's face. Besides how else are we going to get Kirk back here for his physicals." McCoy said smiling. He seemed to be relieved seeing her up and about. Serena got McCoy to tell her what she had missed while out. Everyone was fine and already back in their respective quarters. Sharick and Dalera were assigned quarters as well and Sharick asked to be given a job on the ship. Kirk gave him a civilian job and Sharick seemed to be taking it well. Dalera was seeing the consular but she still hadn't talked. McCoy seemed to think the woman would be just fine, something about the life returning back to her as she grew accustomed to the spaceship. She even came to the Sickbay by herself from time to time helping the nurses. McCoy couldn't turn her away so he let her help. The funeral for the two security officers had been held the night before and Serena grew quiet as she reflected on that. "Serena, I read the report. There was nothing you could've done for either of them." McCoy said putting a hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eye.

Serena was released from Sickbay and she made it back to her quarters. She wasn't allowed to work so she read the report herself. The report was a summarization of Spock's, and Sharick's reports. Serena was tasked to turn her report in as soon as she could as well so he did that as well. Every detail was important in reports like this so she tried to be as accurate as possible. It was already evening when she finished. Her door buzzed and she answered it only to be tackled by a flurry of blonde hair.

"Well hello Tiffany." Serena said laughing some as she tried to keep her stance. Her friend from Starfleet Academy was almost crying more than Serena had during interrogation. The sincere concern warmed Serena's heart however and she simply tried to get her friend to stop crying and answered any questions. More people visited her quarters bringing food and more flowers. The officers from the science department visited and Serena immediately drilled them for information on her experiments. They laughed as they explained what they had done to keep them going. Their reports weren't as good as Spock's but it was obvious they tried and she thanked them for it.

Spock never came and saw her and when she asked about him the others said he had gone back to work as if nothing had happened. Serena was a little disappointed that he had been given clearance to go back to work and she hadn't. McCoy had even denied her access to the labs until she got cleared by psych. Serena had wanted to see the consoler that day but even that had been denied to her. She would have to be patient and wait until tomorrow to do so. Luckily her friends kept her busy; Tiffany didn't leave until late evening. She told Serena if she didn't sleep she would tell McCoy. Apparently they had ganged up against her and were threatening hyposprays if she didn't sleep. In the end sleep found her, she found herself almost feeling normal as she slept.


	13. Chapter 13

After she had been cleared to go back to work days seemed to slip by. The mission was starting to recede back into her memory; only one thing was bothering her. She hadn't seen Spock since they had come aboard. Even in the labs it seemed Spock had changed his schedule since she never saw him anymore. When two weeks passed she hadn't even been called on an away mission. Serena finally decided to put her foot down and confront McCoy on this issue and found out that he had been going on the away missions the past two weeks. When she asked if he thought she was unfit to do her job he quickly denied it, slightly fearing her wrath which was starting to spark up, and told her she would have to go take that up with command. It was then that she knew just who to talk to.

Serena nearly stormed through the corridors but let the time calm her some so that she could logically approach the situation instead of immediately going on the attack. She asked the computer where Spock was and found he was in his quarters. There was no way the Vulcan would be able to sneak out of this one. If he wanted to get onto her for her actions during the escape then he would do that to her face instead of giving her the cold shoulder and keeping her from her job. Serena came up on the door to his quarters and she took a deep breath before jabbing her finger on the sensor pad.

Spock called out for her to enter and she stepped into the room. Half of it was sparse, hardly any aesthetic touches and it was obvious that everything had its place and everything had its purpose. The other half had a red curtain in it was what looked to be a sculpture of sorts as well as other such artifacts. Spock was at a desk with his back turned to her looking to be in the middle of something on the console. Serena stood there taking in Spock's presence while she waited for him to turn around. She hadn't realized it before but she had missed Spock. In the cell she had relied on him for comfort. His strength, even when losing control, had lent her the strength to go on. A part of her felt utterly alone when he had been gone and she now felt as though she had gained back something of herself that she had lost.

When Spock turned and his demeanor stiffened she stiffened as well unconsciously. That wasn't why she was here; she had to remind herself that she had to get her answers. "Lieutenant Moss." Spock said his voice devoid as ever. That felt like a punch to the gut. "I thought we were past that Spock." Serena said simply standing there in front of him. Spock did not respond to that but instead asked "What is it that you need?" She should've known he would be so formal but that didn't seem to tame the spark of anger that was threatening to catch fire. "I want to know why you are avoiding me and why you have taken me off the list for away assignments." Serena said her tone almost reflecting the emotionless tone Spock used, a silent warning of what laid beneath that calm. Spock stood up and put his hands behind his back. "I have not been avoiding you or-" Serena held up a finger in one quick movement that immediately silenced him. "Before you lie to me or try to talk around a truth as you like to do know that I very well might slap you. You are interfering with my job and you are avoiding me. You might not be conscious of it but you have changed your entire schedule so that I will not accidentally bump into you. Hell Spock you even had McCoy come do your physical in your quarters!" Serena snapped. Spock looked to be debating and Serena thought that she just might have to smack him if he said anything along the lines of 'attacking a commanding officer is against Federation law.' Luckily he didn't say that but instead his shoulders slouched a little and he looked away. "I find that I cannot be around you anymore." Spock paused before he looked back at her as he finished with, "I have no attention of working with you again."

Ok. Had him calling her by her official title been a punch to the gut or was this? Maybe this was what it was like to feel like you were stabbed in the back. Serena just stood there, trying to keep her face from showing the turmoil rolling in her stomach. She took a step towards him and he looked ready to take a step back. She ignored this and continued moving forward.

"Am I a poor medic?" she asked.

"No. I-"

"Did I cause our mission to fail?" Serena interrupted taking another step forward.

"You know you didn't-"

"What about the security officers? Did I kill them?"

"Serena you know I didn't-"  
"Now you use my first name!" Serena said throwing her hands up in the air. When they came down she poked Spock in the chest. "If I did not do anything wrong in our mission why are you punishing me and keeping me from not only my friend but from my job?"

Something played behind the vale that was Spock's eyes. "Because I cannot control myself when I am around you." Spock stated, the statement almost strained as if he had not wanted to say it. Serena just looked at him, confused by what he had said. "What does that mean?" she finally asked almost snappy. "How am I-" She didn't have a chance to finish as she suddenly felt the wall pressing into her back, Spock's hands on her shoulders. Her stomach flipped as she audibly gasped. "I _feel_ when I'm around you." Spock said, his eyes suddenly displaying the turmoil roiling in there. "When I look at you I want to yell at you for what you did during the escape. I want to keep you from ever going through something like that again. I want to make you submit to me and promise you'll never be in danger ever again." Serena was stunned as she stared into the face of a Vulcan that was struggling with so many emotions at once. "I don't understand Spock. Why would you-why would I?" she stammered her mind not keeping up. She felt like her brain was fried, static interrupting brainwaves as all she could feel was the heat of his body warmth and the intense gaze of his dark eyes. "_I'm drowning in them_." She thought unable to surface. Before she was able to get out a coherent thought her lips were suddenly covered by his. Everything in her immediately imploded and then stopped. His lips, his taste; she was lost in it. Now truly and utterly drowning in it, his hard body pressed into hers. A whimper sounded from her as she was both afraid and aroused by this sudden onslaught of emotion and her body's fierce reaction.

Spock immediately pulled back at the sound and moved away from her, turning his back to her as he ran a hand through his perfectly cut hair. Serena was left there suddenly needing the wall to keep her up as a shiver racked through her from the absence of his heat. Her mind slowly began to work again and her eyes found the agitated Vulcan. "Spock." She finally said standing up and reaching out for him. He flinched away from her when his eyes noticed her action. That effectively froze her.

Spock straightened and she saw as she slowly lost the man that had just held her in his arms. "Forgive me that will never happen again." Serena moved her hand to her chest, keeping herself from grabbing him. "Spock…it is-" "Serena..." her name was soft on his lips and it effectively stopped her. Spock turned to her as his hands clasped behind his back. "All of this is illogical and against Vulcan ways. I will regain composure and pursue the logic of Surak. I will endeavor to not falter from the path of logic again. Forgive me for my actions; I will no longer hinder your duty." With that Spock left without giving her a chance to respond. Serena found herself alone in Spock's quarters as her mind tried to process what had just happened. Answers on what to do did not come to her. She still didn't even know what to think about Spock's actions or her own.

When she made it to her own quarters she just sat there thinking. Spock was half human and it had plagued him his whole life. He had always endeavored to be purely Vulcan. Spock had mentioned some of the bullying he had been put through and even though he spoke of it off hand like it didn't matter she knew it must've been hard for him. Now his control and the very essence of being Vulcan were being put to the test and Spock was fighting it. To humans this dilemma was easily fixed. Serena for example had realized just how deeply she cared for Spock and if he had been a human she would've pursued him. Instead she sat in her quarters in front of her console the very logic of Vulcan fully against emotions such as lust, anger, and love. Even the scholars assumed mates were purely chosen for birthing offspring based off of logic. Parents never claimed any emotions towards their children simply that their children are a part of them. Serena couldn't understand it but what she could understand was that Spock had always been an outsider. He had gained so much by joining Starfleet and making his name known as one of the best First Officers of the fleet. Vulcans were even noticing him as not a Halfling but as a prodigy of Vulcan who was becoming the pride of their planet. What would happen if he were succumb to human emotions and allowed himself to want for her? As he had said he had wanted to protect her and as he had showed her he had wanted to touch her. Would that set him back with his success with his own kind? Would she want to be a hindrance to him? It seemed that he did not want the emotions he felt. He felt guilt for failing to control his emotions. She had seen pain in his eyes. Serena covered her own as if she could forget it. She did not want to see that again yet she did want to feel his touch again. She couldn't help it, that taste of what could've been had addicted her. But what was worse, she wanted his presence again. She could handle not feeling his fingertips over her skin again, or his body pressing into hers. But losing him all together? She didn't know if she could handle that.

Serena finally came upon the only decision she thought she could. If she pressed her need for his touch she could lose him. He detested himself when he was with her in that way and she didn't want to feel guilty for causing it and hoping for more. If he needed space and needed to feel like they could work professionally then that was what she would have to do. She couldn't lose him as a friend that thought hurt almost worse than losing what could have been. Spock did not want her in the way she wanted him at least not consciously. She would just have to wait to see what he decided, if he decided she was worth the excess emotions or if she was better off as just a coworker. Serena felt like someone was squeezing her stomach at the decision but she had set her mind. If Spock would still work with her she would not bring up tonight and she would not push it. She would not lie and if he asked how she felt she would tell the truth but she was not going to go a demand he accepted the human side of himself. It would all be up to Spock which meant that she would have to be patient.


	14. Chapter 14

When Serena went to work the next day she didn't see Spock but a day later he was back in the labs. For a week he had continued his work as it had been before their capture. He even spoke with her about their experiments but it didn't feel the same. Serena blamed herself. She thought she could try to just go back to normal but whenever she talked to Spock she just felt like something was missing. Serena wasn't as upbeat as she used to be in the labs and she even found it more enjoyable when Spock wasn't there. But Serena stayed in the labs just as long as she had before. Science was a love of hers and not even the uncomfortable environment of Spock's coldness could keep her from it.

Spock's cold state felt like it chipped at her confidence each day and she found herself slowly starting to pull away from Spock and instead concentrated of filling in the gap with her friends. Dalera was now a regular in Sickbay and they had found a means to communicate with her. She was starting to speak now, her phrases were short and few but every little thing was an improvement. Sharick visited often because of Dalera and Serena found that she enjoyed his company. There was a bond between the three of them since the capture; they seemed to trust each other almost entirely. It wasn't the same with others. Serena enjoyed the bond and enjoyed their presence. She also hanged out with Tiffany more often. Her friend had been busy on the ship and she always had gossip when they were together. Serena never cared for the gossip but let the woman get it out as she knew her friend loved to do. Apparently Tiffany was going out with someone from engineering now. She went on and on about him when she wasn't spewing gossip.

As time went by Tiffany finally couldn't keep it in anymore. "What happened between you and Spock?" Serena had been in the middle of eating when she looked up at her friend. "What do you mean?" Serena asked innocently. "Don't give me that bull, you two were close as thieves before you were…you know… And now you guys barely hang out anymore. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy getting you all to myself but… Serena you don't seem happy." Tiffany said grabbing her hand for comfort. Serena smiled at her. "In all honesty I'm not happy, particularly because my parents are going to come on board at our next docking." Serena said changing the subject. It wasn't far from the truth. The fact that her parents, specifically her mother, were boarding the Enterprise to be taken to the outreach colonies for research was a particular stress that had been building up in her the past few days. She had received the comm about it two days ago. "Oh no... Your mother's coming? She hates me!" Tiffany said flabbergasted. "Yeah… well, it's a big ship. Find a good hiding spot. I wager I'll keep myself from blowing my brains out for about one, maybe two hours. I don't know if I'll last the full day and a half trip." Tiffany laughed at that and Serena would've laughed too if she didn't think that a bit of truth rang in the jest.

The day came for her parents to board the station and Serena walked the corridors dressed as professionally as she could. When she entered the hanger bay where Kirk, McCoy, and Spock were waiting for the shuttle they all looked to her. "Yes Lieutenant?" McCoy asked confused why Serena was there, Spock seemed to be intrigued as well. Kirk smiled at that. "McCoy, do you know nothing of those under your command? While Dr. Javelin Reese did not take her husband's last name when they married Lieutenant Serena Moss is the daughter of Dr. Reese and Dr. Yate Moss." Kirk said thoroughly amused by McCoy's stunned look. Serena noted Spock had raised an eyebrow as well. "So you are the daughter of one of the more acclaimed neurosurgeons of this century." Spock stated more than questioned. "Why didn't you tell me this Serena!?" McCoy jumped in, looking flustered. "My assignment to this ship and my duties did not require the knowledge of my heritage so thus I did not know the information was necessary." Serena responded. She hated how Vulcan she sounded at that moment but the woman who was about to step off the shuttle that was entering the bay would expect it.

McCoy shut his opened mouth as the doors to the shuttle opened and all three of her commanding officers straightened as Dr. Reese walked out of the shuttle followed by two interns, who were prodigies in their own rights, Dr. Moss and the crew of the shuttle. Her mother wore a tight suit that was somehow both professional and aesthetically pleasing at the same time. The air around her mother was that of utter superiority. Her father on the other hand was more humble in his dress but his authority was there almost as bad as her mother's. "Welcome aboard Dr. Reese, Dr. Moss." Kirk said nodding to both of her parents. "It is a privilege to be able to help you get to the outlining colonies for your neurological experiments. I would like to introduce you to my First Officer Spock and my Chief Medical Officer Dr. McCoy." "It is a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Reese said, her steely eyes looking at each of them in turn. Those grey eyes found Serena and Serena had to keep herself from flinching away. "And you already know our Lieutenant; she's been an enormous asset to our team." Kirk said, he was about to say more but her mother beat him to it. "You do not need to lie to me about her performance Captain Kirk; I have read the reports submitted on my daughter. She is merely adequate, hopefully by the time I depart this ship she will be of much more use to this ship then she has been." Dr. Reese said her nose turning slightly up into the air. Serena kept her gaze cool and steady; the hurt of her mother's rejection of her work did not even enter her eyes. "Excuse me Dr. Reese but I believe there has been an error. There have been no negative reports on Lieutenant Moss; in fact she has even made discoveries in planetary geosciences while she has been aboard the USS Enterprise." Spock said. Serena flinched at what he said. Spock caught it out of the corner of his eye but his eyes returned to an almost death glare from the mother. "Someone of her birth should not be proud of merely getting by without incident. She should be advancing the fields of medicine and starting off world clinics. Work in geosciences merely a play thing in the grand scheme of it." Spock looked like he was debating what to say next but Kirk cut in. "Forgive us, why don't we show you to your quarters." "I would much prefer that you showed my husband to our quarters, I on the other hand would like the good Dr. to show me the facilities here." Dr. Reese interjected. Kirk nodded and held out a hand for Dr. Reese and her entourage to go first out the doors. When Serena passed she caught Kirk's whisper "Good luck with the inspection Bones the fate of the ship might just be resting in your hands."

* * *

Author's note: oh no, not the parents lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

Serena followed McCoy, Spock and her mother to Sickbay. McCoy gave an admirable show in showing off the USS Enterprise's medical facilities but as always Dr. Reese was not in the least bit impressed. She often times chimed in with thing McCoy could do to better stock their supplies or equipment that would be better suited then what they had. When her mother finally decided she was ready for the tour of the Enterprise Serena stayed back and thanked McCoy for his patience when she was out of earshot. "Not meaning to offend you Serena but does anyone like that woman?" McCoy said fully exasperated. "Her supporters don't even like her but she knows what she's doing and they cannot afford to lose her. Her advisement is sound she just doesn't put things across in a manner that doesn't sound like she's insulting you." Serena explained. Before McCoy could ask her how she survived childhood Serena excused herself to go find her mother and continue the tour of the Enterprise.

Spock took everything Dr. Reese through at him with ease, not even once hinting that the Dr. might be annoying him. When they reached the science labs Dr. Reese stopped talking all together. Spock spoke of the experiments and accomplishments of the science department but all Serena knew her mother heard was all the times Serena's name was brought up in those accomplishments. When her mother asked just how a medical officer could accomplish such things Serena cringed when Spock told her of all of Serena's extracurricular activities with the science department. "It is most commendable; I don't believe there has ever been an occurrence of a medical officer being so proficient in both medical and scientific fields such as these." Spock finished but his eyes had moved over to her by then. While her stance was the same her face must've shown just a glimpse of torment with every word Spock spoke. Her mother glanced at her as well but her silence spoke volumes. "Let us continue." Dr. Reese said, her voice flat as Spock nodded and continued the tour.

When her mother retired to her quarters Serena was forced to follow. "What in the world do you think you are doing!?" Her mother roared at her as soon as they were clear of everyone but her father. "I thought we got this silly nonsense of chemistry and geosciences out of that thick head of yours! Why are you wasting your time in those disgusting labs when you could be founding new neurons or discovering new brain way activities in other species? I knew this assignment to a Starship was a silly idea but I thought that at least you could find unknown biological discoveries on a five year mission in space. Instead almost a year has gone by and what do you show for yourself? A few honors in science and dead crew on your missions? " The last part truly hurt. The loss of the two security officers had truly left a wound on her soul. Her father spoke up now. "Serena, what part of geosciences is productive to understanding the body of humans or any other species? Sure you've found a few single celled organelles, and even found yourself a pet animal but how does that coincide with your medical career? Separate yourself in two fields and you will be only average in both. Medicine is in your blood my dear. You have no other choice."

Serena left their room feeling fully torn down. She was a disappointment to both parents and if they could pretend she wasn't their daughter they would do it in a heartbeat. Despite all those beatings to her mental confidence she found herself in front of the science labs. She looked at the door and just stood there in the hallway. Was it all worth it? What had she gained from her interests in the sciences? A few times her knowledge of the sciences had helped her correctly diagnose a patient but what would be the point of furthering her studies? And now that it was almost a chore being in there with Spock she questioned if she even wanted to continue. She punched in her security key and walked into the lab. There were so many memories in here. Her eyes went to her cultures and then to the botany in the next room. Was her parents' right that all of this was a waste?

Her parents left the ship and it seemed the whole crew let out one giant breath at their departure. McCoy had been in a foul mood, when her mother wasn't there one of her assistants were and they were no better. At one time McCoy had even lost it and kicked one of the assistants out of his Sickbay. Kirk was still laughing about how the assistant had come to him to report his misconduct. Kirk of course hadn't done anything about it besides apologize just to get the case to rest. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Everything except Serena, she was in the labs less and less. Tiffany had even talked to her about it but she refused to talk about it. Serena was sitting in her quarters when her door buzzed.

"Come in." Serena said as she sat staring at her wall, her mind lost in thought. When her eyes moved to the door she saw that it was Spock. He stood there in her doorway as still as a statue. Nothing in Serena responded to this, she just sat there and waited for him to say why he was there. "Forgive the intrusion but I just wanted to let you know 13% of your cultures are failing." Spock started. "Disintegrate them. They've been failing for weeks now." Serena responded her gaze moving back to the wall. "I believe if we simply institute serum C we might-" "Spock. Let them go." Serena interrupted as she got up and moved to the other room. Spock followed, silent as ever as he watched her movements. "You are going to let them all go?" Spock asked. "If this is about your parents-"Serena turned and put a hand over his mouth. "Stop Spock." She said her voice low. "Just stop. As you would say I'm emotionally compromised right now and you being a Vulcan cannot understand. I tired Spock. I'm tired of fighting, of fighting everything. I'm tired of fighting my parents. I'm tired of fighting with my schedule. Will I be in the lab or will I catch up on the sleep I've denied myself for 3 days? And I'm tired of fighting you." Spock's lips parted under hand as if to say something but she pressed harder slightly as she looked up. "I lost you that day after we came back from that away mission. You might still be physically here but you are not mentally anymore. And neither am I." She dropped her hand. "I should've let you have the space you desired from the start." Serene straightened and raised her chin her demeanor changing. "Commander Spock I request permission to remove my name from security access to the science labs. I will clean up and destroy any unnecessary experiments and turn in any outside equipment effective immediately." Spock was silent, something played in the depths of his eyes but she didn't allow herself to think on it further. "Is this what you want Serena?" She flinched at his use of her name but her body stance turned cold and strict. "It is sir." She stated firmly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

The next few weeks passed without any occurrence. Serena worked in Sickbay, met with Tiffany, and then went to her quarters. The only time she saw Spock was on away missions. She simply did her job and returned to her normal routine. Whenever she felt restless she put her mind to solving complicated biological problems. She slowly felt herself falling into a robotic state of routine and work. She told herself that this was a state that her mother would be proud of. Tiffany didn't seem to buy Serena's crap and was constantly getting onto her and trying to drag her out of her basic routine. Serena would recline and simply go back to her quarters. The days pasted and slowly everyone stopped trying to get her out of her new mood. Tiffany even stopped meeting with her. Serena was spending her days working and sleeping. Her mind felt numb and she felt it was necessary so she continued. When her door buzzed Serena was surprised when Captain Kirk walked in.

Serena immediately jumped up and stood at attention. "At ease." Kirk said with a smile as he looked around her quarters. As her stance barely relaxed he leaned on her desk and crossed his arms. "How are you doing on board my ship Lieutenant?" Kirk asked watching her. In another time he would've been fighting looks at revealed flesh but apparently his mind was on task, he was watching her face and his eyes were more serious. "I believe my work has exceeded normal parameters." Serena responded wondering where he was going with this. "May I ask if I have done something wrong sir?" Kirk laughed and shook his head. "No, nothing of that sort Lieutenant you can relax." Serena paused, her brows furrowing for a moment. "Then may I ask why you are here sir?" "McCoy, along with a few other officers, but mostly McCoy." Kirk said looking down at the desk and then back at her. "It would seem you have quite a few of my officers concerned about you. I hear you quit the science department." Serena straightened and nodded. "My hours in the science department was interfering with my duty aboard this ship, I needed to apply my skills in one area alone." Serena stated, it was practiced and had been said time and again. Kirk didn't let it slide. "Sounds like even you don't believe that, try it again." "Excuse me sir?" Kirk stood up and started to walk around her quarters. "You see when you simply accept something you don't really want you portray a sign of sorts. Some people it's a twitch of the eye, other's a nervous tapping. You on the other hand, you turn down right stiff. Now tell me Lieutenant why are you a quitter?" A spark of insult flashed through her at the comment and she had to hold back from snapping at her Captain. "I am not a quitter." She stated. "Then why did you quit the science department? You were excelling faster than any ensign in Starfleet and your medical career was riding along with your brilliance. There were no lapses in your medical career as you want to claim so that leaves me to believe that you simply quit." Serena grew silent as she debated her next answer. "It was a personal decision." She stated carefully.

Kirk shook his head and returned to the desk. "You are a hard one to crack, hell you'd give Spock a run for his money with how stubborn you are being right now." Kirk said somewhat exasperated. "You have a talent Lieutenant. Your area of expertise goes well beyond the medical field and if you limit yourself I'm afraid you will lose out on the joys of meeting your potential." "I cannot be successful in two areas of study; I will only be adequate if I split my time up between two fields." Serena responded clinging to anything. "Is that you or your mother talking?" Kirk stated hitting the head on the nail. "Look, your mother is an amazing doctor but you are your own person. She is brilliant in neurosciences but you; you're one of a kind. You are brilliant in not just one area of study but two. Don't limit yourself and tell yourself you cannot not be brilliant in two fields, show your mother just what kind of person you really are and show her that you are not only as brilliant as she is but better." Kirk stood up while Serena was frozen in place. He put a hand on her shoulder so she would look him in the eye. "Listen, you can do whatever you want to do just make sure it's what you want to do or else you'll regret it in the future." Kirk walked to the door but paused. "And if you want my vote, I personally miss the Lieutenant that walked onto the deck and whose eyes sparkled when the possibility of touring the science department came up."

With Kirk gone Serena felt the emptiness of her quarters cave in on her. She had decided hadn't she? Why did what Kirk say bother her so much? Who did she want to be?

The next few days continued on but her routine felt… stagnant. On the third day she found herself in the same corridor as the science labs. One of the science officers caught her just standing there and he enthusiastically asked her to come see his recent experiment. Serena tried to get out of it but his enthusiasm and downright begging dragged her through the door and into the lab she had spent so many hours in. Serena froze as her eyes ran over the layout. An image of herself running into the lab and touching all the machines played out before her. She had been so happy that day. Serena felt herself breaking down and she bent over hiding her face between her knees. The science officer came back over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We all have our off days and we all need our breaks. You just have to remember to come back." He said rubbing her shoulders. She started crying at that. It was then that the door opened to the lab and Serena heard Spock call out her name in question. She even felt him bent down beside her probably thinking that something bad had happened. The science officer just laughed as he continued to rub her shoulders to calm her. "It's ok Spock. I think we've finally got her back." Serena couldn't help but laugh through her tears at the exuberance the science officer portrayed through his tone. A warm hand rubbed the small of her back as if to help calm her as the science officer had. She knew it was Spock without looking and she couldn't help but laugh again. How confused must the Vulcan be to see her sitting on the floor in the science lab crying and laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

Serena felt like she was seeing color again as her enthusiasm for work was restored. She had briefly lost her desire for pretty much everything but now she was back and she was determined. Her mother might've been downright furious when Serena contacted her and explained her final decision, she had even been disowned form any inheritance but Serena felt like she could breathe again. She was going to show her mother that she could do both and as Kirk had said she would be brilliant in both.

McCoy was both happy and upset at this turn of events. He now hounded her any chance he got at reminding her to take a break every now and then and sleeping. There were a few times he had actually put her in time out with the threat of hyposprays dangling over her head. No matter how serious he tried to play it off he always smiled as Serena ran out the door for the science labs.

Her complete do over in the labs meant that she had to create new cultures but she also found herself dealing in botany more. Serena was convinced that her studies in science could in fact improve the medical field. Science and medicine worked hand in hand many times and Serena was determined to be a walking bank of knowledge for both. Serena would find a disease and then break it down to its fundamental symptoms and work on compounds and vaccines for the disease using her experiments in the science labs. Serena had made herself a goal and she now had direction.

Spock and her worked closely during the night shifts, she would constantly bounce off her ideas with Spock. Some were downright silly but others showed actual promise. She would lose Spock when she got into the medical aspect of her experiments but his help with the start of her experiments were helpful. She felt as if they had somehow found a way to work around what they had been going through and they were starting to return to a normal relationship as it had been before. Serena still cared for Spock but she was content in their relationship right now.

Serena had passed her first year on their assignment and the crew was just dying down from the buzz of their celebration of the anniversary when Serena started to notice differences in Spock. It was small at first, something she barely noticed in the labs but then it increased. Spock seemed to be getting more agitated as the days passed and Serena thought she saw his hand shake a few times. When she asked him about it he actually snapped at her and stormed out. Serena was left standing in the lab looking out the door he walked out of. When Serena walked into Sickbay Nurse Chapel pulled her aside. "Serena, have you noticed any differences in Commander Spock?" Nurse Chapel asked. There was an edge of concern in her tone that actually produced a spark of jealousy in her but she stifled it as she responded. "Yes, he seems to be agitated. I was just about to talk to Dr. McCoy about it." "You do that, I'm going to go see if I can help him. He hasn't been eating." Before Serena could say anything Nurse Chapel took off. Serena kept the green beast shackled as she found McCoy.

"The ever logical Spock is agitated? Now I have to see that." McCoy said with a teasing tone. "Nurse Chapel said he hasn't been eating as well. I've seen his hand shake in the lab but when I asked him about it he literally blew up on me and walked out. I think something may be wrong sir." McCoy grew silent but eventually agreed to check Spock out himself. Serena felt a little like a tattle tell but Spock wasn't one to come in for medical help when he needed it. And since Spock had yelled at her she thought a CMO might have a better chance. When McCoy came back later that day he agreed with her assessment and told her Spock had even thrown the soup Nurse Chapel brought for him. Serena couldn't help it, she laughed. McCoy even joined in with her. McCoy seemed perfectly fine letting Kirk handle the Vulcan so Serena left Sickbay to finish her day in the labs before going back to her quarters.

The next day Spock seemed to be worse even though she didn't see him much that day. That afternoon Spock reported in to Dr. McCoy as ordered by Kirk and Spock looked like a child who was trying to listen to his parent but also trying to get away as soon as possible. McCoy had somehow found a way to keep Spock in Sickbay and had started his scans. McCoy grew very silent as the results came in and Serena recognized the look and a chill ran up her spine. When McCoy left to find Kirk Serena went to Spock's bedside and put a hand on his chart. "Permission to look?" she asked Spock, the restraint to not just take the chart in run took everything in her. Spock looked at her, she knew that struggle. She had seen it in the caves. But there was no instigator here. "I would prefer you didn't." Spock said looking at the chart. She let her hand slide from the chart to the footrest of the bed he was sitting in. "Spock. What's going on? I know that look, I've seen it before. What's the trigger?" Serena asked leaning forward as she studied him.

Spock looked uncomfortable. "Please leave." Was all he said. Serena was about to argue with him when Nurse Chapel came in. It wouldn't be smart to have a stubborn war in the middle of Sickbay, Spock would never forgive her. She almost wanted to push her luck and take the chart anyway but she decided to take the safer route and just interrogate McCoy when he got back, away from sharp pointy ears. Dalera was there and she brought Spock something to drink but he pointedly refused it. 'At least he didn't throw it at her.' Serena thought as she watched Dalera scamper off away from the vengeful Vulcan. McCoy released Spock to his quarters and that was when Serena rounded on him, along with Nurse Chapel, much to Serena's annoyance. She had known Nurse Chapel had a thing for Spock but apparently Serena had started to lose her patience with her. "Jeez, jealousy is unbecoming of you." Serena thought to herself.

Using the combined power of Serena's threats and Chapel's begging they got it out of McCoy. Serena and Chapel were stunned silent when they were told Spock would be dead in eight days if he didn't get to Vulcan. At that time Serena thought that the enterprise could transport itself to Vulcan in an instant with the combined emotions of Chapel and herself. Serena almost wanted to laugh about it if the threat of Spock dying wasn't hanging over both of their heads. Serena left Sickbay, no longer wanting to be around Chapel anymore. She wanted to be by Spock, to figure out what he knew about his own condition. In the end Spock was unavailable to her, he was suffering and she could not interfere. She learned of his condition called the pon farr from McCoy, although she was sworn to secrecy. Something along the lines of McCoy didn't want to know the Vulcan's way of tanning his hide. Serena sat in her quarters trying to learn more about it but unable to. The Vulcans were very secret about this particular ailment.

The next day they arrived at Vulcan, Serena sincerely hopped that Spock would be fine when he returned. She caught him in his quarters before the others came to get him. Spock was stiff as a board as she entered his room. "I know you don't want to speak with me right now so I'll make it short. I only wanted to wish you well on Vulcan. " His eyes watched her as if he wanted to devour her. She wanted to shiver from the intensity. "Please make it back safe and healthy." She said with her back turned to him before she walked out. Serena ran a few rounds in the labs, taking care of Spock's experiments as well as her own. When she went back to Sickbay she found Nurse Chapel crying. When she asked what was wrong Chapel told her about the communication with Vulcan and more specifically with Spock's wife.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

Serena wasn't sure what to think or even what her own feeling were about Spock being married. What she also couldn't figure out was how she felt about what Spock would have to do to get out of pon farr. Serena had actually hacked Vulcan databases, a skill she hadn't known she had but found herself fairly adequate since hacking Vulcan tech was such a beast. Spock was down on Vulcan preparing to seal his marriage to his wife and basically mating with her. Serena didn't feel too well. She actually felt a bit sick to her stomach. Even that reaction from herself seemed to piss Serena off even more. She had no right to be upset that Spock had a wife much less that he was now having sex with her. Serena wasn't anything to him, merely a coworker. Her illusions that there might be a bond between her and Spock like there was between Sharick, Dalera and her were simply in her head. Spock hadn't even seemed to miss her when she had quit the science lab.

Serena ran a hand through her hair as she sat at the desk in the Sickbay. With McCoy gone she was the senior medical officer so she was required to be in the Sickbay. Nurse Chapel was there and thankfully silent. That silence didn't last long as suddenly McCoy came running in. McCoy and an officer from the transportation room were carrying Captain Kirk who was unconscious. Serena couldn't even see if the Captain was breathing. "What in the world happened?" Serena nearly shouted as she jumped up, nearly vaulting over the desk as she made her way to them to help in any way. "Those green blooded monkeys have very interesting traditions." McCoy said with a raised eyebrow as he glanced over at her. "He will be fine however; I shot him with a neuroparalyzer drug so that way we could get both Spock and Kirk back here alive." Serena handed him the correct antidote as she listened to McCoy's description of what happened on Vulcan.

Kirk woke easily and Serena double checked that he was in fact fine as she gave him a new shirt since his previous was ripped. It was then that they heard Spock. Kirk put a finger to his lips with a mischievous smile at her while they listened in on the conversation. Serena listened as Spock stated that he was ready to be taken under custody and taken to the nearest starbase for trial. McCoy was trying to interrupt as Spock seemed on a war path to destroy his own career. Kirk walked up behind Spock and leaned against the doorway as he finally spoke up. Spock's joy at seeing the captain alive froze Serena in place. Spock had actually smiled, a full on smile full of joy and happiness. She had never seen him smile before.

Serena kept herself busy as McCoy asked what had happened when they had left. Spock explained that after he thought Kirk was dead Spock had lost all desire for T'Pring. Serena kept working as the others listened to a Starfleet message that luckily granted the permission to change course to Vulcan. Spock noticed Serena in the other room and when she was ready to leave she paused for a moment, their eyes meeting. "Are you going to the lab?" Spock asked as Kirk left for the bridge and see how the very confused pilots were holding up with all the destination changes. For a moment Serena thought to say no but she ended up answering honestly. "I am." She said as she walked passed him to put a PADD up and clean up what little she had out. "May I accompany you?" Serena looked back at him and after a moment she nodded.

They walked in silence and when they reached the labs Serena went straight to work. "You looked after my experiments." Spock noted as he looked over them. Again Serena only nodded. Spock paused in what he was doing as he watched Serena move around the lab. "You seem unhappy, is there something wrong." Spock finally said. "Nothing is wrong." "If I have done something wrong… I apologize for my actions these last few days." Serena finally stopped what she was doing and planted her hands on the counter in front of her as she looked up at him. "This is not a discussion you wish to have." Serena warned. "If I have done something wrong I would like to make amends." Spock retorted back. "It is not something you can fix." She said off handedly as she turned to grab a scanner. Spock went around the counter that was between them. "Serena." Serena turned on him. "You have a wife." She stated. She wanted to immediately take it back but it was out there and there was nothing she could do about it now. Spock tilted his head to the side. "That statement is no longer valid, we are divorced now." "Then you had a wife, it doesn't change the outcome." Serena turned from him again wanting to get some distance from him. "Are you, perhaps… jealous?" If Spock saw her face he would see that a blush crept over her cheeks. "I am not." She lied as she kept herself very busy where she was. "I denote an inflection that says you're are lying." "Shut up Spock." Silence met her words but then he was behind her, reaching around her to grab something from in front of her. "I did not intend to insult you." Spock said his voice low and his breath tickling her ears. There it went again, all her nerves shorting out. Serena put a hand over her ear as she half glared at Spock's retreating form as he went to work.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

The days that were to come were uneventful except for the few away missions she went on. It seemed as if the away missions were getting crazier as they found themselves encountering things never before seen. McCoy had even gone on a mission where they supposedly met the Greek God Apollo. Serena was getting more information that helped her experiments and one particular race had even helped her devise a completely different way to advance culture growth to produce more specific results. Spock was finding it all intriguing as well and Serena heard about the crew's growing interests in joking with the Vulcan. Serena found herself in close contact with Spock more and more. She wasn't sure if she was doing it or if Spock was getting used to the close proximity. Either way her brain didn't cease the annoying short circuiting it loved to do.

Overall Serena was finding life transitioning smoothly as it seemed the whole crew of the Enterprise was finding its stride halfway through their second year. Something else seemed to be happening on board the ship, crewmen were starting to pair up and get married including her best friend Tiffany. Tiffany had come to Serena's quarters as giddy as the day they first boarded the Enterprise. Serena couldn't help but smile as she thought about her friend's utter happiness. Tiffany was different from Serena and even Dalera asked how Serena could be friends with someone who was so energetic and almost preppy. Serena explained Tiffany to Dalera. "I'll admit that she was a little annoying to me at first but she was persistent. Despite my attempts to shake her off my trail we kept meeting and she kept talking to me. Over the years I've known her she's the only friend I've ever known to consistently stay in contact with me and always supports me. She's one of the few people I can honestly say knows exactly who I am even if I'm not sure at the time."

The days suddenly became busy. Tiffany required more and more of Serena's attention as she prepared for her wedding. Serena didn't know how Tiffany could be so crazy about every detail; there was only so much you could do on a starship for a wedding. There were times Serena was sitting through very dull conversations on how to arrange the room they were booking for the wedding. The room itself was not all that big but the one impressive factor it had was a full wall that had a view of the space they were sailing through.

Things were normal but the ship was on alert, they had entered a space that had missing patrols being reported. Tiffany had worried that this would interrupt her schedule for her wedding but in the end Kirk approved the time and all was going as planned for the bride to be. Serena walked the corridors of the Enterprise with her dress uniform on. The dress uniform was similar to her normal attire except the skirt was a little longer and there was gold piping along the collar and sleeves. Serena turned and entered the science lab where she knew Spock was.

"Last minute check-ups?" Serena asked as she crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe. Spock had been bent over a microscope but looked up when the doors opened. "Indeed, it is unlikely the ensign will let us leave early. I thought it prudent to prepare in case I could not return." Serena rolled her eyes at that. "Like we're not going to come back here even if we're let out early in the morning." Serena stated with a smile. Spock stood and seemed to think about this for a moment. "Very true Lieutenant. I will put away my work and we can go to the ceremony." Serena smiled as she simply watched the tall Vulcan move through the lab. He had such a graceful gate as he moved. Something about Vulcan anatomy seemed to make all Vulcans seem almost graceful. "Human's must look like stumbling drunks." Serena mused to herself as Spock moved to her side. "Shall we proceed?" "I think we should, don't want the bride to get all pissy because we're not two hours early." Serena teased.

They were in fact early, Serena didn't think many people would actually be there yet but they went to the designated room. Spock paused for a moment in the corridor as they walked and Serena stopped a few feet ahead of him looking back. "What is it Spock?" Serena asked. Her smile faltered some as she watched his stiff posture, he seemed to be concentrating on something but he then shook his head. "I thought I heard something, forgive my hesitation." Spock finally concluded as his long strides quickly caught up to her. Serena watched Spock curiously as they continued but she didn't press for answers. They were almost at the door and her attention rearranged itself to what she was going to greet.

As the door swished open Serena's smile widened as she saw her friend standing in the middle of the room in her own dress uniform. Serena was just about to take a step in the room when the ship suddenly jolted to the side. Serena immediately lost her balance but Spock's arm had wrapped around her in a steel like grip and had kept her up. Her eyes found her friend who was collapsed on the floor but looking up at something. Serena's eyes followed her friend's gaze and then widened as a crack appeared on the giant glass-like window. Her mind blanketed as her body tried to run its way into the room to drag her friend out but she found that she was being dragged backwards instead. Everything paused for a split second as her friend looked back at her, their eyes meeting. And then time caught up.

The window shattered as light illuminated the room and suddenly Tiffany was gone, just gone. It was then that Serena realized she couldn't breathe; everything was being sucked out of the hull breach. They were only still there because Spock's Vulcan strength was hanging on to the wall, bending the metal like it was foil. His strength was impossible but even it failed and they slipped. The doors closed with a snap just in time for Spock and Serena to slam into them instead of shooting out the gaping hole. Serena barely registered the hit but when her eyes opened she realized Spock had wrapped her up in his arms, absorbing the blow himself. They were collapsed at the foot of the door when the red alert sounded.

Spock was up looking around while Serena was still on the ground, her hands on the door. "No." she thought as her mind played Tiffany's last moments over and over again. "No, no, no!" The last came out audible as she stood up and her hand reached for the door's controls. Spock caught her hand before she could do anything stupid. "Serena." Spock said his voice was almost calm in the chaos. "No!" Serena nearly shouted again this time hitting the door with her fist, the door cold against her hand. "She can't be gone; she has to still be in there!" Before she could hit the door again Spock caught her other hand and move both of her fists to his chest before releasing them to cup her face with both of his hands. "Serena, the ship is under attack. We have to get out of here. We have to move." Spock said a twinge of urgency in his voice. Serena looked into his eyes, her fear and anguish plainly playing over her features. She closed her eyes and bent her head down before nodding.

That was all Spock needed. He took off, his fast gait making her have to trot after him. He never let go of her hand and as the ship continued to jerk and roll under their feet his arm snaked around her waist. How the Vulcan was able to keep his balance, and her own for that matter, was beyond her. Serena was just acting out of drilled instinct now, the red blinking lights fueling the adrenaline now rushing through her. In no time they were in Sickbay. Serena's eyes immediately went to the patients that were already showing up in Sickbay, McCoy running between all of them. Her medical instincts were to join him but Spock pulled her to the side and cupped her face again making her look him in the eye. "You will be alright here?" Serena wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement but she nodded. She felt the warmth of his hands on her skin and then her skin seemed to tingle as a rush of emotion bleed through her mind but one statement was clear. "_I will not lose you Serena._" Serena closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his as her hands came up and rested on either side of his face. "_I will be here._" She mentally responded. Spock leaned into her for only a moment before releasing her and moving out of the room. Serena watched him go, he would be needed at the bridge and she was needed here. Serena then turned and rolled up her sleeves as she delved into the madness that was the Sickbay during an attack.

Author's note: Noooo not the red shirt! That's the wrong type of red shirt! She was tactical not security! Lol jk So yeah…the inner trekkie in me is bitch slapping me for chipping the paint of the Enterprise as well as shooting me with a shotgun for the multiple hull breaches lol. Hope you guys are enjoying it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own nor have had any input in this series that started a cultural movement. I'm just a huge fan that got inspiration from another artist.

* * *

Sickbay was right in the middle of a tornado, the rush of activity would scare off any intern medic but for McCoy and Serena they worked as if the volume of patients and the rocking floor wasn't anything out of the ordinary. More than a few times Serena had lost her balance only to get back up and continue her work. The nurses did their job admirably and Serena had a new found respect for Nurse Chapel who's' smile still came easily despite the situation.

Serena was working on a burn victim when she noticed an oxygen tank break free and get chucked to the other side of the Sickbay room. Even thought they had long learned to store their oxygen in less explosive canisters an oxygen tank could still mean bad business. "Everyone get down!" Serena yelled as she turned to fling her body over her patient, stopping herself before actually making contact. The explosion shook the floor but she already knew that explosion was more than just oxygen. As she turned around she saw that the consoles it had exploded on were blown as well and electricity shot out in short bursts.

"We need to evacuate everyone!" McCoy shouted out as both he and Serena ran to get those closest to the blast away. McCoy left Serena to check the wounds of those closest to the explosion while he jumped on the nearest control panel that wasn't affected by the blast. "McCoy to bridge, we've had a massive explosion here in Sickbay with casualties. We are evacuating all personnel to Hanger deck B." McCoy reported as nurses and officers willing and able were already getting patients out of the Sickbay. "McCoy this is Sulu, That's a negative McCoy. The hanger deck has reported multiple power overloads." "Look man, I'm a doctor not an engineer I can't fix power overloads. Just get me a room that isn't exploding!" McCoy barked back. "Nearest room that seems to be intact would be the Rec room." Sulu responded. "Good man, we will evacuate there. Notify the rest of the ship that patients should be sent there."

McCoy jumped off the panel and went straight to work ordering people to do this and that. He loaded every working man with taking a patient while ever patient was piled on with medicine and necessary equipment. Serena was with the last of them as she helped carry out the last patient. McCoy locked the Sickbay so that no stray patient might think it was safe to be in. When he was done her ran to catch up to the head of their straggling line. They were halfway to the Rec room when the ship bucked again and Serena fell into the wall, losing a hold of her patient. Serena looked at the patient and then behind her as something in the ship screeched.

Flame shot out around the corner at the other end of the corridor. Serena didn't think twice as she ran towards the fire to the nearest door. She paused only for a second when she noticed one patient that had collapsed to the floor halfway down the hall. Their eyes met and he reached out for her but the fire caught him and Serena typed in the panel and the doors shut. Serena felt empty inside as his eyes were bored into her soul along with Tiffany. "Computer, turn on environmental controls. Contain and extinguish any fires." Serena ordered the computer. "Environmental controls on, scanning for heat, extinguishing… Fires are contained." Came the robotic voice of the ship's computer. Serena felt the door and then opened it. The corridor was covered in white but Serena ran forward to where the man should be. She found him and checked his vitals. He was dead.

Unable to do nothing for this man Serena only let herself pause a moment before she jumped back into action and caught up with the Sickbay team who had all made it into the Rec room. McCoy called her over and Serena immediately got to work. Time wasn't relevant anymore; identifying victims, applying emergency first aid, and moving onto the next patient was the only thing that mattered anymore. When the ship stopped shuddering and turning McCoy and Serena paused what they were doing as they both looked up. It sounded like the phasers and torpedoes had stop firing as well. And then the red light turned off and everyone let out a collective sigh. A few officers even shouted and clapped, happy that the battle was over. For Serena and McCoy the battle was still raging. McCoy made it to a control panel and called to the bridge again. "McCoy to bridge, as much as I love relaxing in the Rec room I would like to get these patients to Sickbay as soon as it's categorized as safe." "We'll make it a priority, sending a team there now. We will notify you and send additional units to your position."

Everyone from Sickbay continued to work until officers came to help transport the patients back to Sickbay. Serena entered Sickbay with one of her patients and took a brief moment to stop and look around. The place was a mess but overall the damage had been contained in only one area and there was a crew of engineers over there working to fix what had been damaged. It was much easier to treat the patients properly now that they were back in Sickbay and McCoy very quickly started dismissing those who no longer needed to be in Sickbay. The number of people in Sickbay started to dwindle and things started to slow down.

By the time the Sickbay doors opened it was only McCoy, Serena, and Nurse Chapel left of the Sickbay crew. Things were still loud and there were still too many people in the main room then there should be but this was calm compared to what it had been. Serena looked up to see who had entered and saw that it was Spock. Spock scanned the room and saw her. He moved directly to her. "Lieutenant Moss I need to speak to you." Spock said. Something was clipped in his tone that confused her but she let McCoy know she would be right back as she followed Spock out of Sickbay. Spock didn't take her far, the first available room he opened even though it was a meeting room.

Serena entered the room and turned around to ask what Spock wanted to talk to her about when she was suddenly wrapped up in Spock's arms. Serena looked at Spock about to ask what he was doing when his lips were on her. Heat burst through her as the frantic need to feel him, feel all of him against her had her respond to his kiss. It wasn't until she felt the table of the meeting room press against the back of her knees did she realize she had been pushed back. Her knees buckled with a little more pressure and Spock followed her down. When he finally released her from his intoxicating kiss she was gasping for air. Serena looked up at him, her arms relaxing from the hold she had somehow done from around his waist. "Spock." She finally said her voice sounding husky and slightly out of breath. "I'm...sorry. I cannot explain. I do not have the words." Spock said as he leaned forward, his forehead touching hers. He backed off a little before holding up one hand in front of her face. "Can I? It is the only way I can think to explain." Serena looked at his hand and recognized the way he held it. Spock wanted to mind meld. Serena didn't take time to think about it, she immediately nodded yes. She trusted Spock completely.

As Spock's hands touched her face she felt the tingling again but it was so much more this time. Just as soon as her skin began to tingle her mind then took over and she found herself somewhere else. There was no sight, just emotions, memories. Serena could feel Spock, not physically, but mentally. He was there, he filled everything. She felt him on the deck as Kirk was shouting out orders for attack. Heard Sulu receive the message from McCoy. '_McCoy to bridge, we've had a massive explosion here in Sickbay with casualties. We are evacuating all personnel to Hanger deck B_.' Serena felt a massive urge to run and panic at the word '_casualties._' So many emotions engulfed her that she wanted to cry out. Fear, panic, need, want; it was all consuming her. And then Spock saw Serena in Sickbay and the relief pounded through her, almost palpable. And then a need rocked her, a need to feel, to touch, to know that the worse had not happened. Spock released the meld as Serena gasped, her eyes shooting open and looking up at Spock.

Spock stared down at her and she saw all those emotions playing in those eyes. Without any warning Serena pushed up onto her elbow as her other hand grabbed the back of his head and she kissed him with all the need she had felt in the meld. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him into her. A growl came from Spock at the sudden assault but the growl wasn't dangerous, it was arousal. Both were lost to the need to feel each other, to consume everything. Clothes were discarded as they soon found they were in the way. Each needed to feel that the other was alive. Spock filled her as her muffled moans and his feral growls grew until they both climaxed. Spock was collapsed on top of her for a time, both finally catching up to the emotional rollercoaster they had just ridden. Serena could feel his fast heartbeat against her own slower beat. Spock got up but only enough to kiss her again, more softly this time.

A noise came from outside the room and both froze as it moved off. Serena's hands were on his back but she let them slide to his hips. "I need to get back to Sickbay." She said, the sound breaking her back to reality. "And I am needed at the bridge." Spock responded staring at her. Neither of them moved. Spock kissed her again but eventually got up. Serena got dressed as Spock did but apparently getting dressed by herself wasn't what Spock wanted for he came over and kissed her bare shoulder before zipping up her dress for her. Serena turned and looked at Spock still dazed at what had happened. Spock took her hand and kissed her palm. "I will come and get you when I am done." Spock promised. Serena nodded as they finally parted to go to their respective jobs. Serena had a hard time getting back into the mix of Sickbay when she returned, he brain was slightly distracted, but her brain eventually caught up and she returned to getting lost in work. It wasn't until much later that Spock returned and when he asked if she was off duty McCoy ordered him to drag her out even if she kicked and screamed. Somehow Serena decided not to do that as she walked out of Sickbay with Spock.

When they reached her quarters Serena was getting a little bit nervous as she turned around and faced Spock. He didn't let the space between them stay as he moved forward and put a hand under her chin so he could kiss her lightly. Serena's hands came up and barely touched his hand. "Is this what you want Spock?" she asked, suddenly very self-conscious. "You've worked so hard to avoid these emotions, are you sure you won't regret them?" Serena couldn't lie she was afraid of the answer but the reason she had left him alone before was still valid. Spock cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "I will not say it was a decision I made immediately but the result was inevitable." Spock said as he looked down at her. "I find that words are not adequate enough to fully explain, may I? Just one more time?" Serena looked into his eyes. "Yes Spock, I trust you." Spock kissed her again, deeper this time. "I know, I've felt it." He said his voice almost vibrating with pride. In her? Serena didn't have time to debate it in her head as her mind was suddenly occupied with the meld.

"_You have not been nothing to me Serena Moss_." Spock's voice whispered in her mind as Serena was watching a play through of all of her interactions with Spock. She felt his interest start with her silly little display in the science lab the first time he showed it to her. He had been confused by the emotion and yet intrigued. When they started to work together he had found respect for her hard work and her ability to adapt. His respect only grew as she learned and started applying her medical field to her science, surpassing him in certain areas. When Brotley went down Serena felt the sudden panic fill him for the first time as she watched herself stare down the gun. Spock had barely been able to get to her in time even with his insane speed. It was then the Spock had felt anger and this wasn't the last time. Serena seemed able to invoke anger in him fairly easily when she ignored her own health for her job. This emotional reaction immediately made Spock go on lock down, he could not react like this. It was against Vulcan to do so. And then he had kissed her, prompted by Serena's stubborn pride and Spock's growing need to touch her. It had created a larger need in him instead of sating it. This was the exact opposite of what he needed to do so he tried to hide from it. Serena felt how Spock felt each time he was around her, that need never going away and the pain when he watched her slip away. Anger flared again with her mother and then the worst happened. Serena chose to leave Spock completely. Devastation hit Serena like a brick as Spock could do nothing as Serena left him. The logic in him told him this was the obvious outcome but something else in him kept hoping for her return. He had almost given up hope when he found her on the floor of the science lab crying and laughing. Spock felt relief and as they kept interacting he felt more content with her back. Serena went through the pon farr with him, she felt his pain but Spock seemed to speed through it so she wouldn't suffer long. Serena's jealousy had actually amused Spock and he had wanted to claim her then and there but still he had held back. When the ship had been attacked at Tiffany's wedding day Spock had felt anguish for Serena as she watched herself break down. He hadn't looked down on her. He had sympathized with her and had wanted to take away all her pains yet knew he couldn't. When they had separated Spock hadn't wanted to go, he had wanted to stay with her. To keep her safe, to tell her everything would be fine. But Spock had known that in order to keep her safe he would have to protect the ship and that meant he needed to be at the bridge. "_You have always been on my mind Serena. I have always wanted you even before I truly understood it_."

Serena didn't gasp out when he broke contact this time but she did have to take a moment to separate herself from what Spock had felt. Spock brushed the side of her face as he looked at her face, she actually felt like his stare was full of love and kindness. "I now understand how my father who was fully Vulcan had fallen for my human mother. He had loved her despite all of his training to hide such emotions, he had loved her. And I have found that I can no longer hide my own feelings for you." Serena buried her face in his chest, tears welling up but not falling. His arms wrapped around her. "Only you will know this of me, if you wish; only you will see me as I am." Spock murmured into her hair. Serena looked up and kissed him then. "And only you will hold my heart Spock, take care not to crush it." She responded with a smile.

* * *

The days that followed played back and forward between a nightmare and a dream. Serena had to watch as the funerals were held. So many had died and there were so many that didn't have a casket. Serena had been broken as she finally mourned the loss of her friend. Spock had been there for the whole thing and she knew he felt it as well through his touch telepathy but he did nothing but console her. Eventually time kept moving on and Serena found that she was able to get out of this isle of depression the attack had put her in. With the help of Spock, McCoy, Dalera, and even Sharick Serena had found herself going back to work as normal. There were differences in her routine now. She spent more time with Dalera but at night she had Spock. Although granted, half of that night time was still spend in the labs working; she hadn't changed even with finding love with Spock. Spock still acted as normal, eventually it got out that they were dating but it didn't change anything. They were still together and the Enterprise was still exploring the unknown universe. Serena's five year mission had completely changed her life and she had a feeling it had only just begun.

* * *

Author's note: Well thank you everyone for sticking in there with me. I've enjoyed writing this fan fiction and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. As much fun as I would have dragging this out longer and even delving into their relationship more there's times when you just need to call it quits before you ruin it (and I think page 48 in my word document sounds like a good stopping point). I've enjoyed all the positive feedback and the wonderful reviews. It makes me want to write another fan fic lol. I don't know where I'll go from here but hopefully I'll see you all again. ;) (It's hard to not sign off using 'live long and prosper' XD )


End file.
